Girl of Shades
by P. FullbusterBelieve
Summary: Behind her shades was the girl that was bound to be his. Gruvia fic with little bit of crime, mystery and lies. Read to find out. Lemons are absolutely there...so you have been already warned. If u think you can't handle the lemons then don't read. Previously, known as Night After Night.
1. The diamond ace

_**Hey there! I'm back with a new story. It consists of slight crime. Gray will appear in the next chapter with Lemon obviously. But for now, this particular chapter is risk free. Enjoy! **_

The ace of the diamonds was solo. Such a shame because it would look fantastic paired with, say, an ace of clubs, spades or hearts. But this hand she was dealt and it was ace high, nothing more. They were down to three still standing for this round- Juvia, the Trust Fund Baby, and then the new guy. His name was Sting, he was a beanpole and his hair was short, spiky and blond. He wore khaki pants and a plaid shirt, and obviously he had twitchy fingers. Probably because there was no-cell phone rule during the game, and he was missing out on e-mails from his team, Juvia guessed. She bet he was an Internet start-up type guy, maybe a venture capitalist. He was used to risks, he liked to take them. That's why he'd been brought to this game, recruited specifically to play with her. But the trouble was- well, trouble for him- he laughed when he bluffed. Juvia spotted it early and then tracked it. He'd done it with a pair of fives a couple rounds back that she easily beat with two jacks. He chuckled softly too with his king high a few hands ago.

Wow! Bless that newbie. He couldn't even hide his tell, and Juvia could kiss him if he kept this up because it made her job so much easier.

"Five hundred jewels", he said confidently, pushing another black chip into the pile as he cleared his throat. Juvia was a panther poised for prey; muscles taut and frozen, lying in wait for the sign.

Then it came. It started in his nose, like a small, playful snort, then traveled to his belly, and finally turned into a quick, rumble laugh. Ah, this is brilliant. She can smell potential victory in the air. Of course, she could also smell the chicken dumplings and pepper steak downstairs. When she'd first started coming here to this second floor apartment parked atop a restaurant in Magnolia that smelled of takeout even when pizza had been ordered for the games, she was sure she'd never remove the scent from her clothes, much less her nostrils. Perma-scent. But she'd has no problems in the laundry and as for her nose, well, she was used to the smell that permeated every pore on Tuesday nights.

She never ate here, especially not with the bulldozersized heavy who stood guard over the game in the kitchen. He had a name and she knew his name, but who cared what it was? To her he was simply Rogue; he had black unruly raven hairs that fell over his eyes and blood-shot red eyes which has no emotions at all. His pale fingers were jammed into the cold cut plate pawing through the leftover slices of deli meat. Juvia wanted to roll her eyes, crinkle her nose or shoot him down with a hard stare.

She knew better though. For many reasons, not the least of which was the square outline of the handle of the glock poking at the hem of his pants. He'd never pulled it, but the gun was an omnipresent reminder that a bullet could be unleashed at a moment's notice. She shivered inside at the thought, but outside she showed no emotion, not towards Rogue, not towards Sting the pawn, and certainly none for Trust fund Baby when he shrugged, blew a long stream of air through his lips and slammed his cards down. He held his hands out wide. "I'm out." Then there were two.

She eyed the pot, her hand and the newbie. Her heart thumped, and a fleet of nerves ghosted through her, but only briefly. Don't let on.

She had no tells. Her face was stone. She'd mastered the impassive look a long time ago. She could fake her way through anything. A perfect liar, the ninth grade school guidance counselor had declared when Juvia denied punching Evergreen in the nose after Evergreen had called her with a nasty name.

She plucked out a black chip from her stack, then another, rolling them back and forth between her index finger and thumb, her blur nails long and lacquered. The nails were part of the look-low cut tight black tank tops, her white leather jackets, her black tight jeans shorts and black converse for every game. The regulars knew her, but the new players never look took a woman seriously.

"Juvia will raise you FIVE HUNDRED jewels" she said in an emotionless voice sliding two chips inside the pile. This was the moment.

Sting sucked in a deep breath, like he was trying to inhale a thick malt from a thin straw. He stared longingly at the pile of chips and said "I'm out" slapping the cards on the table which smelled of alcohol, noodles and regrets.

"Then I'll take this" she said not needing to reveal her ace high as she reached across the table and gathered up the pot. She collected the chips and passed them to Rogue. "I'll cash out" Nearly five thousand she won, Wow! She wants to shout, to soar.

"You want me to give this to Rufus?" Rogue offered

She shook her head "Juvia will"

"I'll walk you downstairs then"

As if she were going anyplace else but to deliver the dough but still Rogue followed her huffing as he waddled down the steps

"You played good tonight", he said in between heavy breaths.

"Thanks"

"I'm proud of you" Rogue said patting her back. Inside she recoiled his touch but outside she acted like as if it was no big deal

A minute later they reached Mr Yajima restaurant where she would be meeting Rufus

He hunched over in a chair swiping his finger across the screen of his iPad He wore a sharp black suit white shirt with no tie and his usual signature hat He smiled upon noticing her baring sharp teeth which were quite yellow from smoking He eyed her body hungrily practically undressing her with his mind She handed him the cash "Here is the money count it"

"I trust you Juvia" he said smirking at her

"Juvia doesn't trust you though" she said sharply

"Funny" he said as he laughed then proceeded on counting the bills

"Very funny. Do you tell jokes that funny when you are working behind your bar? Or should I drop by sometime to check?"

Juvia clenched her fists. Anger was boiling inside her. And she hated when Rufus mentioned about her bar and profession. But still she can't say a word about it.

"You are welcome at Juvia's bar anytime" she said through gritted teeth

"I know, and next time I'm there, the pretty bartender will make me a pretty drink" he said pointedly

"I know you could take the VC", Rufus said to her with a nefarious glint in his eye. "That's why we brought Sting for you. You did a good job separating fool from his money."

"Now, Miss Juvia do you want some Chicken dumplings? It's considered as best in whole Magnolia by the critics" Rufus said taking out a small knife from his pocket and brought the knife to his chin stroking his jaw

She shook her head and "No, thanks Juvia had my fill tonight"

"I'll see you next Tuesday then. Shall I send one of my limos for you?"

"Juvia can walk of her own" She turned on her heels and left walking home in the Magnolia night.

When she returned home, she tried to push the game out of her mind as she let the door slam. She washed her hands and pours herself a glass of whiskey and turned on the TV flipping through channels when her phone rang, when she stood up to check the caller ID she was shocked to see that it was none other Gray Fullbuster on the phone. The tall, gorgeous, muscular Fiore guy with dark unruly raven hairs and midnight blue eyes and was a lawyer. Her stomach flipped and her heart dared to flutter. Dumb organs.

The caller was Gray Fullbuster or her Gray-sama who she'd met a week ago while she was tending bar who fucked like there was no tomorrow and called her irresistible and then asked her to tell him more about all the things she like as they laid tangled up in the bedroom of her apartment, blissed out. That was the best hours of her life.

She answered on the second ring. "Hello"

"Hey, Juvia. What would you say about coming to Fiore for the weekend?"

A smile started to form on her lips "Tell Juvia why would she go to Fiore for the weekend?" she said sinking on her couch, crossing her ankles

"For starters, I have a new set of ropes I've been meaning to use, and a restaurant I would like to try, and a big king size bed you'd look spectacular tied up to. Oh, and there's also a new movie coming out this weekend that we could see"

She laughed "Let Juvia get this straight. Juvia is invited to the Fiore for dinner, a movie and a kinky little bondage?"

"Yes, you can say that" She didn't answer right away her mind flew to the big win she had tonight

Regardless of the chains Rufus had on her she was closer and while she'd promised herself she wouldn't get involved with anyone till she was free, Gray wasn't asking for more than two nights of her life. Though two nights were thoroughly finite and therefore could be enjoyed. She had off this weekend. Besides, the very thought of Gray had had a way of erasing some of the evening, of blotting out those moments when she was so clearly under Rufus's thumb.

"Then the answer is pick Juvia up at the airport in a town car, handsome, because Juvia is going to be ready for all of that and then some as soon Juvia step off the plane" she said kicking off her heels and took the whiskey gulping it down.

They chatted for longer and soon the tone shifted and his voice lowered. "What are you wearing right now?"

"What does Gray-sama want me to be wearing?"

"Thigh-high black stockings, lacy black panties and a matching bra" he answered immediately

"And what would Gray-sama do if Juvia was wearing that?"

"Drive you crazy through the lace with my tongue, then take your panties off with my teeth" She didn't think it was the liquor anymore that was making her feel warm or his words. "Funny thing, Gray-sama. Juvia believes that's what she'll be wearing on Friday afternoon"

"I'll be waiting to take that thing off your body"

"Juvia will wait, but now she just wants to sleep, she had a long night. Bye" And before he could say anything she hung up the phone.

'_Umm..so this weekend, Juvia still has one day to go. So tomorrow she'll go with Lucy-san for lingerie shopping'_ she thought before making herself comfortable on the couch and drifting onto sleep soon.

_**AN: So, this it. It is only the first chapter though. This chapter was quite shortbut the next chapters I'll try to make it long as much as possible. Fun will be there in the later chapters. And I just want to request you to drop a review, nothing more. Second chapter is complete though. If I get positive results I'll update very soon. And there's no harm in just dropping a review. So please kindly provide a review. And thank you to all who reviewed, favorite and followed my other previous Gruvia fics .**_


	2. Hello Gray-sama!

_**Here I present you the second chapter of Night after Night. I hope you enjoy this. If you like it please let me know.**_

Carefully, so as not to run the nylon, Juvia inched the stocking up her thigh. Lucy sat perched on a peach-colored arm chair in the corner of the spacious dressing room of Sherry's Secret closet on Oak Town Street. Lucy absently kicked her ankle back and forth, pleasantly distracting sight because her heels were sparkly peacock blue matching her sapphire colored skirt.

"What does Lucy-san think?" Juvia asked as she twirled around to give a full view of the lingerie and stocking set.

Lucy is a well known-fashion blogger and a writer and she only suggested this chic boutique for shopping trip. Now, Lucy surveyed her up and down pressing a finger to her lips as if she were studiously considering the undergarments in question

"It is a good thing you don't get cold easily It is chilly in Fiore in mid March I was just there"

Juvia rolled her eyes "Its not as if Juvia is going around there in this getup only" she said gesturing to her lingerie ensemble

"I'm just checking" she said with a wink "You will pair it with what? A trench coat?"

"No there is a thing called skirt. Ever heard of it? And a blouse too. Then the trench coat"

"I'm pleased to inform you" Lucy began flashing a bright smile "You have the Fashion Hound seal of approval on your sexy lingerie"

"Exactly why Juvia keeps you around" Juvia began stripping off the stockings the underwear and the bra

"Wait Don't I get a little sashay of the hips and all? A lap dance maybe?"

"Juvia is saving that all for Friday Saturday and Sunday"

"You must really like this guy if he gets your weekend. You haven't given anyone three days in a long time"

"Juvia hasn't given anyone any days in a long time" Juvia corrected as she neatly folded the items then pulled on her jeans

"Not since Bora"

"Yes not since Bora" she said turning away because she didn't want Lucy to see how much it hurt to even hear that name breathed Bora was the reason she kept secrets from everyone She shifted gears to Lucy's upcoming wedding

"Lucy san when are we getting for your next dress fitting?"

"When you get back from Fiore and we can pick your maid of honor dress too" Lucy said in a voice laced with true happiness. She'd found her match and her happily ever after was in her hands

Juvia wasn't jealous not one bit She was glad for Lucy even though the notion of a happy ending seemed about as far away to her as living on the moon.

Blue Pegasus was buzzing at happy hour Thursday night was one of the busiest of the week drawing in the one more day till the weekend crowds of twenty-something as they spilled out of their nearby offices here in the Oak Town district of Magnolia district Finance and tech guys and girls abounded and ordering up microbrews or fancy cocktails

As Juvia mixed a vodka tonic she turned to her partner-in-crime Mirajane The petite whitenette behind the bar was pouring raspberry ale from the tap while absently running a palm across her round belly. She was due in a few months. The first baby for Mirajane and her husband.

"You're all set to run this place solo for the weekend?" Juvia asked

Mirajane rolled her eyes and shot a look as if to say she were being ridiculous "I run this place when you're not here I know what to do Besides Laxus is going to help me out" she said as she handed the glass to the customer a skinny guy with green hair who always stopped after work Mirajane and Juvia were both part owners of Blue Pegasus they bought an ownership stake a year ago so they served drinks and made sure drinks served the bottom line Mirajane's husband had just finished bartending school but hadn't nabbed a job yet so she was the sole source of support for the two of them

"Juvia knows Juvia just wanted to make sure. What can Juvia say? Juvia was looking out for you and the baby already" Juvia said as she slid the vodka concoction to a customer

"Yeah protect us from all the unsavory types" Mirajane joked because Blue Pegasus was upscale and didn't attract the sort of clientele. "Like that guy" she said, lowering her voice to a whisper as she tipped her forehead to the door. A man stood with his back to them, talking to a friend, black raven hairs which are in low hair cut. Tension knit itself tightly inside Juvia, shooting cold through her bones. She didn't want Rogue anywhere near her bar. He'd been here once and once was enough. He'd parked himself in a bar stool, ordered a drink, and said one thing only as he nodded surveying the joint "Yeah, Juvia likes this place. I like it a lot. Mirajane-san gave a good pour." But when the man swirled around he wasn't anyone Juvia knew And there wasn't a reason for her veins to feel like ice She shrugged it off the worry that had tried to trip her up now and then the fear that Rufus or Rouge would hurt her or someone that she cared about They hadn't yet But they could in a heartbeat

Gray finished off the rest of his scotch then glanced at his watch.

"Got someplace to be?" Angel asked leaning a bit showing her cleavage

Damn. He was caught checking the time again a bad habit he'd started since he invited Juvia to join him this weekend. It was nearing ten and he should cut out of this bar and head home. She'd be arriving tomorrow and tomorrow evening couldn't come fast enough

"Yeah Bed" he said dryly Angel was his one of his good friend and Cobra's sister who happened to be his friend also. The three of them had known each other since college. She was one year younger but had followed in her brother's footsteps attending the same university Angel always tried to seduce him but he didn't paid any attention to her. She was a good friend and he should keep his limits. Sure, Angel was hot but she was not his type but Angel didn't quit her chase after Gray

"I remember when you used to be out till all hours" Angel teased shooting him a mischievous knowing smile as she ran her fingers through his dark hair Angel was a pretty woman but in his point of view there was nothing between them. Not since they shared a kiss one night at a drunken college party. A kiss that had never been repeated and he'd chalked it up to her being sad that night over the anniversary of her parent's death and needing some kind of connection Understandable

"Hardly" he said because he wasn't the party boy type but then he wasn't usually the first one to leave either. Tonight however needed to end early because tomorrow was the one he wanted to last all night long. He called for the check fished some bills from his wallet and paid for their drinks

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Because the glass is empty I'll get you a cab" he said and walked out with her the neon lights of the diner across the street flickering behind them

"Do you want to…." she said but the rest of her were swallowed by the sound of a siren few blocks away

"Want to what?" he asked when the noise faded. She swallowed and spoke again

"Do something this weekend? Have dinner maybe?" he shot her a blank expression

"Cobra is out of town" well the three of them had dinner together but the alone had never had dinner together

"Yeah. I know" she said "That's the sort of the point"

"Point of what?" She shook her head. Rolled her eyes. "Nothing. It was nothing"

"You okay?"

She nodded her head quickly "I'm great"

"Anyway, you probably have big plans this weekend" she asked him holding the cab door open for her

"I think it's safe to say I'll be tied up", he said though he realized it was more likely the other way around.

He'd woken up at four thirty worked out at five and hit the office by six-thirty. He'd skipped lunch ordered in a sandwich and reviewed a contract for a new sci-fi flick a movie director he repped was working on. He sent in notes to the producers a list of points and items that needed to be changed and if they weren't his client wouldn't be happy and Gray was all about having a hefty stable full of happy clients

His junior partner at the firm Max poked his around mid afternoon "Hey I got a lead for new looking representation" Max said while showing his pearly whites

"We need to lock that up" he said and he was sure the glint in his eyes matched his partner. They'd seen eye to eye on just about everything with the exception of one minor rough patch a year ago over a client that Max had reeled in all on his own big time action film director. A client they'd lost

"No kidding" Max said tapping the side of the door twice for good luck Max was like that always crossing his fingers and knocking on the wood "I'll get some more details and aim to set a meeting with them next week"

"Perfect" he said

"All right, get out of here. I need to finish up so I can take the weekend off"

"I'll e-mail you when I hear more"

"I'm not answering e-mail this weekend" Gray said making it clear in his tone that this was a do-not-disturb kind of weekend "You can update me on Monday"

"Fair enough"

Max left and he checked Juvia's flight pleased to see it was landing on time. He brushed his teeth and ran his finger through his hair not bothering with a because she was the kind of woman who'd have her fingers sliding through his hair in seconds messing it up the way she wanted. He said goodbye to the receptionist let her know she could shut down early too and slid into the town car waiting outside his office. On the way to the airport he worked his way through his west coast calls ending them just as the car pulled up to the terminal

The sun was blaring high in the sky in the mid-March so he put on a pair if sunglasses. He loosened his tie he couldn't stand the way it constrained him. He glanced at his phone hoping for a message from her. None was there so he clicked on the app for his stock checking his portfolio and looking up every few seconds to scan the crowds. He couldn't focus on the market right now.

He hardly wanted to admit himself but there was something about this moment-the minutes before he saw her-that felt like first date nerves. Like knocking on a woman's door and waiting hoping a he'd be just as eager for the night to unfold weird considering the way he and Juvia had started Free of pretense and bullshit they went straight for each other the physical chemistry overpowering anything else.

His phone buzzed. He clicked open the message and it sent a bolt of electricity through him. '_Black Stockings coming your way'._

Stockings-one of those items of clothing on the right woman that could send a man to his knees. Especially the sight of the top of a pair of thigh-highs peeking out from a skirt, revealing an inch of skin, hinting at playground for his eager twitchy hands.

The nerves in him disappeared and turned into something else-adrenaline, maybe. The sharp, hot charge all through his blood and bones. He spotted her before she saw him; the blue hair was hard to miss, even in a sea of frenzied, frantic travelers jostling for car, cabs, buses etc. She wore a navy blue trench coat, belted at the waist, dark blue heels and black stockings. A grin took over his face; she had done it. He was at attention in seconds and his fingers itched to touch her, then lick his way down her legs to her ankles and back up, savoring her every single second.

Leaning against the town car, he kept his eyes on her the entire time as she threaded her way through the crowds. She was a tall drink of woman with wonderful curves, and her blue hair was blowing in the late afternoon breeze. She brushed some strands away from her face. Soon, she noticed him, smiling wickedly. He nodded, trying to act cool, even as his temperature rose. Then, she was in front of him, and before she said a word, her hands were on his shirt and she pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his.

She was lightning fast. A blur of movement, of teeth and lips and that intoxicating taste of her lip-gloss that would be gone in seconds.

He responded instantly, kissing her hard like she deserved. Cupping the back of her neck, he jerked her close. He wanted her to remember that she might have made the first move, but he liked to lead. He nipped on her bottom lip, and then sucked on her tongue, drawing out a moan from her that pleased him deeply. He kissed more, sliding his tongue over hers as he lowered his hand to her thigh, skimming his fingers along the thin-barely free fabric of her stockings.

When he broke the kiss, he raised an eyebrow "They look good on you, and I bet they look good coming off too"

"Don't rush it Gray-sama. Juvia wants Gray-sama to enjoy the view"

"I've been enjoying the view since the second I laid on you, gorgeous"

He opened the door and gestured for her to enter the car, watching the whole time as she stepped inside and crossed her legs, giving him a brief view of where her stockings ended. He shook his head approvingly, and she shot him a look that said nothing short of come and get it. He took her suitcase as the driver emerged, scrambling to deposit the black carry-on into the trunk.

After he got in the car and hit the partition button, closing them off the driver, with the tinted windows shutting them off from the whole wide world.

She looked at him, her pretty dark blue eyes meeting him straight on. That beautiful face, her divine body, and the naughty-naughty mouth- it was hard to believe he'd only spent one night with her. She stared at him like she was famished as he was. Like she needed the same thing.

"You look like you need to be fucked right now."

"Do Juvia looks like that?" she said raising one brow

"You sure do" he said, raking his eyes over her, perched in the leather seat so properly and so damn sexy at the same time. He ached to touch her, but savored the tease so he kept a distance between them, drawing out the tension as the car pulled into afternoon traffic.

"And Juvia supposes Gray-sama thinks he can solve that problem?"

"I don't think so. I know so. And I intend to. But not yet."

"Is Gray-sama toying with Juvia"

"Been thinking about it."

"Like a cat playing with a mouse" she said her voice nearly a purr.

"You're hardly a mouse"

"Juvia knows" she said then ran her index finger across her bottom lip, then around to her top, so suggestively he nearly tossed his plans to wait out the window. He wanted her now. He wanted her bad, especially with the way her hot gaze was locked on him as she parted her lips and ran her tongue along her teeth.

A challenge. One that he planned to meet. A low rumble worked its way free of his throat as he moved to her, his body next to her, just a trace of contact. Slowly, so as to torture her, he reached for the belt of her coat, taking his time untying it. Her breath caught as he started to open her jacket, first one button, then the next, then another. As he worked his way up her chest, undoing the final button, she rolled her eyes in pleasure, closing them briefly as he slid a hand over her right breast, squeezing the large mound.

She stifled a gasp, biting her lip.

"Don't pretend you are not turned on"

"Juvia is not pretending" she whispered

"Then let me hear you moan. I want to hear everything" She opened her eyes as he cupped her breasts over the fabric of her clingy sweater "Are you wet?"

"Yes"

He glanced down at her short black shirt, already rising up to show more of her strong, sharply thighs. He desperately wanted to slide his hand under her skirt right the fuck now, but patience would be rewarded "When did you start getting wet? The exact moment?"

"Yes, actually on the plane" she said in barely a whisper

"What were you thinking about at 30,000 feet that was getting you wet?" he asked, as his hand drifted down the front of her sweater, travelling over her flat belly.

"About all the things that Gray-sama might say to me"

"You like the way I talk to you?"

"Why doesn't Gray-sama check and see how much Juvia likes it?"

"Why don't you wait for me to check" he fired back as he reached under her sweater, spreading his hand across the soft, sweet pale flesh of her stomach. She moaned as he touched her, and he wasn't sure he was going to able to get enough of those sounds this weekend. He might have spend the next forty eight hours making her gasp and moan, groan and scream, because her noises were better than a cold drink on a hot day.

He ran his calloused fingers along the waistband of her skirt, and she wiggled closer to his hand. "So your panties were damp all during the flight, Juvia?"

"Juvia wouldn't say the whole flight. Juvia has control" she said shooting him that tough stare that turned him on even more

"I know you do. You have excellent control. And I love breaking it down. I love watching you lose control" he said, dipping his hand inside her skirt "So tell me what you thought about me on the plane that made you dripping wet"

"Gray-sama's mouth" she said in a rough whisper.

"Nice answer" He trailed his finger along the top of her panties, and her hips arched closer.

"Does Gray-sama has any other question for Juvia?" He nodded

"Did you get wetter when you saw me? Tell me the truth" he said pulling his hand out of her skirt. She looked up at him, wide eyes full of need

"What does Gray-sama think?" She reached for his hand, locking fingers with him. She tried to tug his hand down her legs, but he didn't budge.

"I think you're as hot between your legs as I am hard just from looking at you," he said and brought her hand to his erection, letting her pass her palm against him. She grinned as she touched him, stroking him. He hissed in a breath, but then moved her hand away. "So tell me. Did I make you wetter when you saw me?"

"Yes. Gray-sama leaning against the car with the tie all loosened and with the jacket on, looking likes a hot guy in a suit. Only Juvia knew Gray-sama wasn't thinking of business deals, Gray-sama was thinking of bedroom deals"

"Okay for now this much is alright. We still have a long distance to cover. Keep patience and I promise you'll soon get your reward" he said smirking

"Ohhh, Gray-sama that's not fair" Juvia said whinning

"Keep patience" he said withdrawing his hand from Juvia and looking ahead.

'_Gray-sama is such a tease' _Juvia thought before averting her gaze and taking out her phone to check messages.

_**Thanks to everyone who favorited or followed this story. Sorry there was no lemon in this chapter but promise next chapter will have heavy lemon in the beginning only. Just wait for the next chapter but to continue this story. I really need your support so please kindly provide a review I'm not asking for a big thing just a review so I hope you can provide that. Thank You.**_

_**And a very great thanks to NeverInUrWildestDreams, muffin-dragon227, 3, JuniorPINKPUNK Guest and Valm for your encouragement and support**_

_**And I got a review in Korean OMG I can't believe it. Thank you so much for reviewing though I don't know what you wrote. I really love all of your reviews. Thank You.**_


	3. Welcome back to sanity

After few minutes of silence Gray averted his gaze towards Juvia and saw her staring intently staring at her phone. He trailed his gaze down and saw her clothes still deshelved on her body, her stomach bare, her skirt ridden up, her jacket wide open giving him a brief view to her underneath surfaces. Sure he made a good decision with her, he internally smirked. She was a hot as hell and she has a body that will make any men bend on their knees. Intentionally he kept his hand over her thigh and started rubbing small circles, and as he did she took a sharp breath and looked at him in disbelief.

"Juvia thought that Gray sama said Juvia to keep patience so that they can have fun later" she said staring at him intently.

"Yeah, I said but that doesn't means I can't have fun with you. I never said I will have my patience reserved" he said smirking

She said nothing but looked down to her phone.

"You know what I was watching you the whole time at the airport getting harder toward me. Seeing you wear what I told you to wear" He said teasing with the top of her lacy stockings. He could feel her heat without even touching her. He bent his head to her neck flicking his tongue against the collarbone then up to her ear. She tried hard to control her moan by biting her lips.

"Tell me one word to describe how wet you are now"

"What is this? Mad libs foreplay?" She said in as challenging a tone as she could likely muster. He was impressed with her fierceness. She didn't give it up easily even as her body was melting under his touch. He traveled higher with his fingers inching closer to promised land

"Yes it is actually I was getting bored so I resumed with my foreplay. Now I want one word" he said firmly giving her a clear command He stroked the soft skin of her inner thigh causing her to quiver

"Soaked" she said breathing hard

"No your panties are soaked I want o know about your pussy. One word about your beautiful pussy that I have been thinking about all week long"

"Slippery does that work for Gray-sama's wordplay?"

"It does Did anyone else on the plane know you were so turns on?" She shook her head

"Good Because I fucking love the image I have in my head now. You flying high above the country your sexy legs crossed trying to hold in how much you wanted me to touch you. Not being able to touch yourself but wanting to so badly. Did you want to masturbate on the plane?"

"No. Juvia wanted Gray-sama to touch her Juvia was waiting for Gray-sama to touch her"

"I'm not going to make you wait any longer" She grabbed his arm, wrapping her hand around his bicep, sending him some kind of message with sharp nails that dug into him.

"Gray-sama should not make Juvia wait any longer" He dragged one finger against the cotton panel of her panties, and a growl erupted from him. A long, slow, appreciative growl. Her breathing grew harder, nearing a pant as he stroked her. " I was wrong," he said in a low voice.

"About what?"

"You're fucking soaked, and I can't let you sit like this. I can't let this delicious wetness go waste" he said, reaching under her skirt with both hands, and tugging her panties down past her knees. He stopped at her ankles, and she arched an eyebrow in question.

"Let the panties stay in here. I want to hold your ankles in place."

"Gray-sama wasn't kidding when he told me what was on the menu this weekend" she said her lips curving up in a delicious grin.

"I take my restraints very seriously", he said, twisting her panties in his hand, tightening the hold on her feet.

Keeping the underwear in place, he ran his fingers across her sweet, slippery [ussy, watching her mouth fall open, and her eyes drift closed. "It would be so wrong of me to just finger you", he mused playfully as he coated his fingers in her wetness.

"Is Gray-sama going to fuck Juvia then?" her voice so desperate her body so in need of what he planned to give her.

"I'm going to fuck you with my tongue" he said letting go of the scrap of fabric to grab her hips and slide her down onto the seat. He spread her open as he pushed his leg down hard on her panties to keep her high heeled feet bound together. He was ready so ready to taste his woman "The last time I did this to you I tied you Juvia. But this time I want your hands free to grab my face pull hard on my hair do whatever you need to do. You can fuck my face hard. When I get out of this car I want to look like a man who was devouring pussy"

"Oh, Mavis" she gasped as her head fell back against the seat He buried his face between her legs and She cried out A loud no-holds-barred yelled that echoed off the windows of the car it was the most beautiful sound in the world. She gripped his head with her strong thighs an involuntary reaction to the first touch as he licked her. Then she let her knees fall open for him and he savored her working her up and down with his tongue, his lips, his mouth. He lapped up all her juices the taste of her intoxicating and making his cock even harder if that were possible.

He drove his tongue inside her setting off another shattering moan that was music to his ears. She was quite an instrument to play, so finely tuned, and if he touched her right, she made the most glorious sounds- raw, intense, absolutely delicious noises of pleasure as he plundered her with his tongue. She grabbed his hair, yanked and pulled him closer as he'd told her to do. She started rocking her hips against his face her exquisite pussy rubbing all over his stubbed jaw. She moved faster, and harder, and she was fucking him furiously right now, taking charge of how she liked it, her breathing turning wildly erratic, her crooking it and hitting her in the spot that turned her moans into one long, high-pitched orgasm. She shuddered against him, her legs quaking and when he finally slowed to look up at her, he saw her hair was a wild tumble, and her face was glowing.

He watched her reactions, enjoying the way the aftershocks seemed to radiate through her body, like waves. He moved to the seat, slid alongside her and pulled her close, tucking her sexy body against his.

"Forgive my manners. I didn't even ask how your flight was."

"It was worth it, Gray-sama. Juvia's flight was worth it."

They barely made it inside his apartment. Before the door even closed, he'd hiked up her skirt. Were they on the fourth floor? Or the fifth floor? Hell if she knew. Hell if she cared.

She grappled with the zipper on his pants tugging and pulling as he caged her in against the wall with his strong arms. She pushed his pants down then his briefs and she wrapped an eager hand around his cock hot and throbbing in her palm. He drew a sharp breath at the first touch and she loved this; the moment when a man was helpless to her touch. When the control all swung back to her. They were so simple, men. When it comes down to it, they were ruled by their erections. Even when she gave in to a man she still knew who was always in charge. She was the woman she is. Especially, as she watched the expressions on his gorgeous face his eyes rolling back in his head as she stroked him. He rocked into her fist, fucking her hand once, twice, thrice. She dipped her free hand into her sweater, then inside the cup of her bra hunting out the condom she'd stowed there earlier. Never could be too safe or too ready she reasoned.

She ripped open the foil and the sound made his eyes snap open.

"You always come prepared" he said.

"Juvia prepares for cumming" she replied, then rolled the condom on him, loving the way he watched her hands on him.

"Now, fuck Juvia against the wall, Gray-sama. Fuck Juvia hard and fast, and if Gray-sama thinks Juvia can't take it, then fuck her harder", she said.

"You think you can give me orders here? I'm going to make you pay for that later", he said as he grabbed her ass, hitched her legs around his waist and sank into her. Her mouth fell open into an 'O' as he filled her, his long, thick cock buried deep Inside her. He didn't move for a few seconds, giving her time to adjust to his size, even though she didn't need to. She loved how he stretched her, how she could feel him deep and far inside. He began thrusting, his strong hands gripping her flesh, his fingers digging into her cheeks. She was helpless one now, immobile, pinned by the wall and his big, sturdy body, but she reveled in it. Her mind was blank, free of nothing but this moment this pure physical hungry moment with this man

"How is Gray sama going to make Juvia pay for it?" she asked her words coming out choppy with each hard thrust inside her

"By teasing you later By tying you up and bringing you close to the edge and then stopping right before you come" he said his voice a low dirty growl his breath hot against her neck

"No" she moaned "That"s not fair Juvia doesn't like teasing"

"I know you don't And I don't like being told to fuck you hard" he said slowing his moves to drive as deep as he possibly could in her making her breath catch in her throat "You think I"d do anything but fuck you hard when I have been waiting all week for this?"

"All week? Gray sama has been waiting all week?"

He dipped his head to the crook of her neck of her neck planting a bruise kiss on her skin as he slammed into her once more his cock rubbing her clit and filling her at the same delirious time She moaned loudly so loud she was sure the next street over heard her and she didn't care one bit He was fucking her worries away and the harder he took her the less she cared about the way she spent her Tuesday nights

"Yes All Week Long" he said punctuating each word with a thrust "I"ve been picturing YOUR legs wrapped around me your hot body against mine and most of all I"ve thinking about making you come again I want you to scream, Juvia I want to feel the way you grip my cock when you come on me" he said in that rough sexy voice that sent sparks tearing through her body.

"Juvia too" she whispered letting go of the game of the banter of the way they teased each other, because right now she was starting to see stars. Beautiful, silvery stars, as the world slipped away and he filled her taking charge of her body sending her over the edge. Her belly tightened "Oh! Mavis", she cried out.

"Yeah, just like that come for me now, come so fucking hard for me so I can feel you all over" he said holding onto her as she shattered into the beautiful bliss of another orgasm the pleasure riding through her stretching and reaching into the far corners of her body and mind. Then as she was catching her breath she felt her spine scrape the wall as he surged into her once more the look on his face the growl in his throat making it clear that he'd joined her and they'd come undone together.

She was willing to admit it. She had apartment envy and had it bad. He had not one but two sets of stairs. Which meant he had three floors? The loft level up top then a living room level in between then the kitchen and dining room floor.

She trailed her fingers along the granite counter in his kitchen, lined with dark oak stools "And this is where you cook all your gourmet meals?" She eyed the gleaming stovetop in the kitchen that looked as if it had never been used. "You think I don't cook?" Gray handed her a glass of Earl Grey tea then poured another for himself.

"Does Gray sama cook?"

"I can cook I don't usually though"

"Why not?"

"Because if I cook I want to cook for someone" he said. Pots and pans hung on the hooks of the exposed brick walls of the kitchen.

"And there's no one to cook for?"

"Not lately" he said, and then gestured to the stairs "Let me show you the balcony"

They left the kitchen area and he led her up six steps to the sliding glass doors in the living room that opened to a balcony a gorgeous, drool-worthy balcony

Her jaw threatened to drop but she knew better than gawk outwardly. Inside though she was ogling the spaciousness. The man had a balcony big enough for hosting a summer barbecue, for throwing a party and doing a dance

"Yeah it's not shabby at all" she said dryly as she peered over the edge of the brick railing looking down at the cars streaming through the West Village their taillights streaking six stories below She drank in the view- all of New York City it seemed visible from her vintage point, and the City was prettier when she watched. It from above when the noises were muted and the sidewalk smells weren't invading her nostrils.

She shivered once the temperature had dipped some and while it wasn't chilly yet she was only wearing his white button down shirt.

"You're cold" he said softly wrapping his strong arms around her pulling her close her back to his naked chest. She glanced down at his bicep and traced lines over it.

"Not anymore" She smiled and leaned her head back to look up at him. He brushed his lips against her forehead and her heart fluttered. Actually flustered like a damn bird trying to escape She was ready to swat it. But she decided to enjoy the moment instead "Juvia likes Gray-sama's arms around her" she whispered stripping away her usual sarcasm

"The feeling is completely mutual" he said reaching for her hand and sliding his fingers through hers

"And I also like this view It's not too bad" he said

She elbowed him playfully "Not too bad? This is magnificent and Juvia doesn't care if that makes her seem all wide eyed. But its true Gray sama's apartment is gorgeous" she said.

She was sucker for all the exposed red brick and the warmth it bought to his place "It's funny because she'd have pegged Gray sama as having some leather and chrome and steel furniture all black and white and sleek"

"You are confusing me for someone who has issues with his masculinity" he said, holding her tighter, bending his head to her neck to plant a quick kiss.

"Gray-sama is saying about a man who has black leather and chrome in his apartment is compensating for his small size?" he laughed a deep rumble chuckle.

"Don't you think?" She nodded. She liked that his home was warm and lived in. Yes, it was a man's home but it wasn't the home of a man who was trying too hard. He even had a few plants on the balcony and Juvia didn't have a green thumb herself but still there was something nice about this lawyer taking the time to have plants "I can't stand that whole I'm a man I need my place to mannish. It's sort of driving a red Corvette and you might even notice I don't have a red Corvette nor do I need one"

"Gray-sama doesn't need one" she said trailing her fingers down his chest between his Pecs and across the hard planes of his abs "And Gray sama's plants are adorable"

He raised an eyebrow "Maybe if you are behaved all night I'll tell you their names"

"Gray-sama didn't name his plants" she said giving him a serious look

"You're right" He laced his fingers through hers guiding her back through the sliding glass doors "I don't name my plants"

They returned to the living room with its dark brown sofa and a sturdy coffee table that boasted a couple of books, some magazines, and a few framed photos. There was a picture of Gray in a tux standing next to another man a handsome one too

"Who is this man in the picture?"

"That's Cobra. He is a friend and a client"

"And this?" she pointed to a shot of him next to a man who had similar features-square jaw deep brown eyes broad sturdy shoulders except his hair was silver"

"That bastard is my brother Lyon"

"Where's he?" Before he could answer she held up a hand "Wait Don't tell Juvia more"

He furrowed hi s eye brows "Why?"

"Because Juvia is famished"

"And that means you can't talk?"

"It means Juvia is saving that conversation so we can have it over food" she said playfully as she started unbutton his shirt.

"You're afraid we're going to run out of things to talk so you want to make sure to hoard a topic for food?" She wagged a finger at him. "No Juvia simply wants to eat. Now, Gray_sama is going to cook for me or take me out?"

"There's a thing called takeout want Magnolian?"

She flinched inside at the mention. The last thing in the world she wanted was Magnolian food Because she hated Rufus had her in chains and even though she hadn't asked for his permission to go away for the weekend she was keenly aware that this was only a temporary leave from his jail and she was back in home. The jail no one knew about it-it was too shameful what had happened to her made Rufus turn her into his property She wants to protect everyone close to her. She didn't want Rufus infecting her time away She shoved all thoughts of debts and crimes out of her mind.

"Gray- sama" she said in a chiding tone "Juvia wants to try what is in Fiore"

"My mistake I assumed you getting naked meant you wanted to eat inside" he said eyeing her up and down as she unbuttoned the shirt

"Juvia is not getting naked" she said "Juvia is changing into her clothes"

He reached for her gripping her wrist in his hand "Don't"

"Don't change?"

He shook his head "Wear my shirt."

"Juvia doesn't even have a bra on" she pointed out as if his idea was ludicrous

"I know" he said his lips curving up "I like that"

"Gray- sama likes Juvia all free range?"

"You have beautiful breasts I want to be tortured they are just one layer away from me and covered only by something I was wearing an hour ago" he said trailing his fingers along the edge of the shirt barely touching her exposed chest. A shiver ran down her spine.

"And what about Juvia"s bottom half? Gray sama wants Juvia to strut around naked from the waist down?"

"I want you to put that skirt back on Do not put on underwear. Just your heels your skirt and my shirt" He said in a firm voice He held her gaze his eyes darker than usual waiting for her answer

"Is Gray- sama giving Juvia an order?" she asked curiously pushing her fingers through her hair that was still messy from sex. But she'd never minded sex hair. As far as she was concerned it was a look that should be listed on the menu at all blow out salons, up-do blown straight or sex hair.

"I'm giving you a request. One that I very much want you to fulfill" he said grabbing her hand and bringing her palm to his lips. He kissed her his tongue soft and wet against her skin. She'd never expected being kissed on her palm would be so erotic, but it was because everything about Gray was charged with his smoldering virility like a trailing scent of lingering sexiness that surrounded him. She was familiar with him "sex-on- stick" but that didn't even begin to describe this man. He was masterful, and he touched her in ways that felt unreal. As if it weren't possible to truly feel that good. Feeling that good had to be fantasy. But, this was no mere dream. It was an intoxicating silver of reality.

"What if Juvia wants to wear underwear?" she said, challenging him because it was fun, because she could, and because he was not going to pull knife on her if she did. Here, she could be herself without fear of retaliation with a weapon. "Then I will take it off at the table and we'll be right back where we started. So as far I can see, you can leave your panties here, or I can take them from you at the restaurant. That's clear!" She nodded. "Commando it is then. Moreover, I am going to make you so crazy with wanting me that you might regret telling me to get naked. Impossible. I would never regret you naked. " On the way out, she grabbed her clutch purse-a sleek little number from that she'd snagged second hand-and her phone. Theme sage light flashed.

"Damn."she muttered, when she saw the text from Lucy. Are you alive? Or are you otherwise occupied? I need to know if I should call the cops or congratulate you. Juvia grinned at the note. Gray raised his eyebrows in question."

"A friend of Juvia", she explained, tapping a quick reply."I told her I'd text her when I landed. She worries about me." So much that it brings out that naughty grin on your face?" he asked, swiping his thumb across her lips and it was both sexy, but also skeptical. As if he didn't quite believe her. However, this time she was telling the truth.

_**Finally, the end of the third chapter. I hoped you liked it, thanks for reading and please drop a kind review. I would appreciate it. By the way, I will be taking a small hiatus for a few weeks because my keyboard is giving me shit. However, before taking a leave I will post a Natsu x Juvia Brotp fic on October 21**__**st**__** for my one year in ff world.**_


	4. Let's Know Each Other Better

The Red Line gave new meaning to the word Lilliputian. The restaurant was one long narrow hallway, as if it had been wedged in between the shops on each side. There was a long bar, and a few tables, and they sat at the far end near the restrooms. Gray had been here a few times; it was a popular neighborhood place on a cobblestoned street in the Village and typified what he loved about this eclectic neighborhood – it was thoroughly Fiore, but it had an individual feel to it from the black and white pictures of steam engines on the walls to the dark red counter to the hip hop playing faintly overhead song.

Juvia had finished texting with her friend, Lucy and he was glad of that. He had nothing against cell phones, but the sight of one in a woman's hands while he was with her didn't sit well with him, and he had his ex Jenny to thank for that. She'd kept her twitchy little fingers far too busy on the touch screen of her phone, then lied, lied and lied some more about what she'd been doing. She'd been involved in some bad shit, and had dragged him deep down into her troubles too. It had taken him longer than he wanted to untangle himself from those tall tales Jenny had spun, and the damage she'd done to him. Since then, he'd vowed to stay away from that kind of woman since.

Juvia's phone was tucked away in her purse again, where it belonged. They'd placed their order and she was nibbling on appetizers. She plucked an olive from a small plate, bit it away from the seed sexily, then said, "Does Gray-sama realize Juvia doesn't even know where Gray-sama is from?"

"Do you want to know where I'm from?"

"Obviously. Juvia is asking. Juvia wants to get to know Gray-sama better. Much better," she said.

"And I want you to get to know me much better. Where do you think I'm from?" he asked, taking a drink of his scotch.

"Sun Village"

He shook his head. "Try again."

"Ooh. Is this another game? Gray-sama like games, doesn't he? First Mad Libs. Now Juvia gets to guess where he is from. What do Juvia wins if she is right?"

He leaned in close to her, swept her hair from her ear, and spoke in a low rumble. "You can pick the next position. But I know you won't win."

"So Gray-sama is saying he is setting Juvia up to fail so Gray-sama can choose how to take Juvia?"

"You think I'd choose badly? You think I'd pick a position you wouldn't like?"

She shook her head. "No," she said softly, and she seemed to let down her guard for a second or two. "Juvia likes everything Gray-sama does."

He couldn't resist her, especially not when she dropped the snark, though he loved that about her too. But when she revealed her vulnerable side, he found himself wanting to be even closer to her. "I like doing everything to you," he said, looking her in the eyes, then brushing his thumb gently over her cheek, before he kissed her softly, drawing out the sexiest little whimper from her gorgeous lips.

She reached for his collar gently, holding on as she kissed back, and it was a kiss that held the promise of so much more. So much of their contact was hard and rough, and they both liked it that way, but this was tender and sweet, and he wanted this side of her too. Judging from how she kissed him, she wanted it too.

Soon, she broke the kiss, and brushed one hand against the other, in a most business-like gesture. "Now that that's settled, let the games begin." She studied his face curiously. "Hargeon?" She shook her head before he could answer. "No, Gray-sama's not happy enough to be from California."

"I'm very happy," he said defensively.

"Sure, but Hargeon people smile all the time. There's this thing called sunshine that makes us all dopey and happy."

"Then how do we account for your sarcasm, Miss Hargeon?"

"Juvia is an outlier," she said, as a waiter brought them water glasses.

"Water for both of you. And the kitchen is working on your orders. They should be out in about five minutes."

"Thank you very much," Gray said, then returned his attention to the beautiful woman by his side who wore no underwear. "I'm not from Hargeon."

"Oak Town? Nah. Somehow Juvia don't think they make them so kinky in Oak Town."

He couldn't help but smile. "You never know. Oak Town could be an incredibly kinky state. There could be entire colonies of kink."

"If there are colonies, perhaps we should go exploring. But no, Gray-sama's not from Oak Town, and Gray-sama's not from Crocus either. Gray-sama would be crunchy or have more of a penchant for plaid if either were the case."

"I enjoy your process of elimination," he said, leaning casually back in his bar chair, crossing his arms. No one ever guessed where he was from because it was the kind of place nobody weren't usually from.

She pressed her fingers to her lips, then pointed at him. "And Gray-sama's not from Port Town, because Gray-sama doesn't have an accent, and that's also why Gray-sama not from the South." she said, placing her palm against his shirt, spreading her fingers across his chest, tapping lightly with her fingertips. He was hard instantly from her touch. Damn this woman; everything she did was a direct line to his dick.

"So is there a guess coming, Juvia?"

She shrugged happily, held her hands out in an 'I give up' admission. "East Town," she said with a smirk, and he laughed at her guess, so intentionally wrong.

"North Town, baby."

Her features registered no reaction at first. She was simply silent. then she laughed. Maybe in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yep."

"No one is from North. North Town is where we go. Not where Gray-sama's from."

"Born and raised there."

She held her hand as low to the ground as she could from where she sat. "Like back when Gray-sama was little?"

He nodded again. "That's what it means to be born and raised."

"High school too?"

"I'll be happy to show you my diploma if you need more verification. Lived there till I moved east for college."

"And how does one come to live in North Town?"

"Generally, speaking one has parents from there."

"Clearly. And Gray-sama's parents? What do they do in North Town?"

"My parents do exactly what you'd expect two people in North Town to have done. They're retired now. Mom was a showgirl. Dad owns a small casino off the strip."

"Wow. That's just so…" she said, then let her voice trail off.

"So what?"

"Unusual. And surprising," she said.

"Why is it surprising?"

x-x-x

Her heart had raced when he first North Town.

Of all the places he could be from she'd never have thought it would be the one place that had so much in common with her present, and the life of gambling she led. She'd been a card player long before her mandatory attendance at Rogue's Tuesday night games. She knew her way around a deck of cards since she taught herself to play in high school, and then continued on during college at Mangolia College, finding late-night games in the dorms, winning handily most of the time, collecting extra money for her expenses, for textbooks and meal plans. Back then, playing had been fun, something she enjoyed. She and Lucy had taken many girls trips to North Towns too in their early twenties. Lucy could never back down from a challenge and even though board games and video games were more of her's speed, she was the ideal cheerleader when they'd played the tables late at night on those trips.

"Just because you hardly meet anyone from North Town, that's all Juvia means," she said, making light of her comment. She wasn't going to tell him more. Not even Lucy knew how much Juvia played these days, and how desperately she needed to win. Only her hairdresser had an inkling. It was better that way, safer that way for everyone. Lucy had a rough go of things for a while with her douchebag of an ex-fiancé, but now she'd met Natsu and was happy beyond measure. Juvia wasn't going to ruin her happiness by letting her know about the crap she was dealing with. Lucy would only be worried, like a good big sister. But there was nothing Lucy could do about her debt, so there was no reason to let her know. She had to shield her from her troubles. If she kept Lucy in the dark, she could better protect her from Rogue's shadow, and any harm he might do. The same went for Rogue; the less he knew about her family and friends, the better. Natsu and Lucy both ran successful, high-profile TV shows; she didn't want Rogue to get a piece of them. They were precisely the type of meal he enjoyed best – they were flush with green.

"You like North Town?"

"Juvia does. And Juvia can hold her own at a blackjack table."

"Yeah?"

"Why? Gray-sama thinks women can't gamble?"

"Why would I think that? Do I look like a sexist pig?"

"No," she said with a laugh, and held up her hands in surrender. "Does Gray-sama play?"

He nodded. "I play poker a couple times a month. One of my lawyer buddies has a regular card game going on. A few of my clients play."

"Does Gray-sama let them win?"

He laughed, and shook his head. "Never. They'd know if I were letting them win. Besides, they're A-list actors and producers."

"Name dropper," she said, bumping her shoulder against his.

"Did I say their names?" he tossed back. "Anyway, they don't give a shit how much they win or lose."

"Nobody likes losing," she said, trying to keep the sharp edge from her voice. She despised losing because it kept her chained to that man, tied even longer to a debt that wasn't hers. Nobody could shrug off losing. But then, what did she know? She didn't have tons to gamble with, so she hated losing even more.

"True, but we all just play for fun. Nothing more, nothing less. Couple guys, smoking cigars, talking shit, and laying down some bets. My second favorite past time," he said, raising an eyebrow.

She flashed him a naughty grin, but inside a sliver of envy wedged itself in her heart. She wanted to love the game, and part of her still did. But that part was crushed like an old cardboard box by the weight of all that she owed. Rogue had subverted both her skill and her love of poker into something dirty, making her his ringer to take down poker babies. Someday, she'd like to play again for fun. Hell, maybe she could even tolerate losing if she didn't face the consequences of knives, guns and threats to her livelihood.

"Juvia knows what Gray-sama's first favorite past time is," she said, trailing her finger along his thigh.

"We could combine the two. You'd be nice to play strip poker with," he added.

"Juvi'd beat Gray-sama," she said instantly. She knew she would. Confidence coursed through her.

"I'd have to say in that game with you, I'm winning either way."

"Gray-sama's an interesting man," she said, smiling at him. But smiling inside too. She was enjoying herself so much, and so much more than she had in ages. There was something about him that simply worked extraordinarily well with her. They had chemistry in the bedroom in spades, but they could talk too, and that was almost a magical thing. Rare too. You didn't often come across someone who captivated your mind and your body.

"Am I?"

"Gray-sama is, and Juvia wants to know more about Gray-sama. So Gray-sama has an elder brother. Where does he live?"

"Ah, the topic you were saving for dinner. Lyon is in North Town too."

"Wait. Let Juvia guess." She flung her hand over her forehead, mimicking a fortune teller. "He's a magician. He has an act with tigers and disappearing roses."

He shook his head. "Nope. But you're partially right in that he's on stage. He's a comedian as well as magician too."

She shook her head, bemused with his family story. "Gray-sama's family does all the things one can never really think anyone does."

"And we have Thanksgiving together every year too. Mom makes a turkey, dad carves it, and Ultear, Meredy and Lyon bakes a pumpkin pie."

"Who is Ultear and Meredy?"

"Ultear is my step-sister and Meredy is her daughter, so she is my niece. Actually, Lyon is also my step-brother. My biological mom died, the time I was born. And my dad re-married."

"Oh stop. That's far too normal to be believed. Isn't Gray-sama supposed to have issues? Like everyone have these days? Hate your dad or mom? Or something," she said because her ex, Bora, certainly was like that. Most of the men she'd known were prickly toward their families and, come to think of it, that might be yet another reason why they were exes. Shouldn't a man have a little respect for his mom and dad? There was no badge of honor given for hating your parents simply because that's what most modern men and women did.

"What can I say?" He held out his hands in mock surrender. "I aim to defy modern stereotypes. I might have grown up around gamblers, tits and ass, but there was no drama. No dysfunction."

"Though it gave Gray-sama an appreciation for tits and ass, Juvia presumes?"

"Huge appreciation for them," he said, then paused. "Why? Were you thinking I had some horrible childhood and that's why I like to talk dirty to you?"

She pressed her finger against her lips, and peered at the ceiling as if in deep thought. "Actually, Juvia kind of figured you were the same as Juvia and that Gray-sama just liked it that way."

"Damn straight. I'm not playing out some childhood trauma in the way I like to have sex," he said in that smooth, confident voice she loved. "Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar."

"Gray-sama looks sexy smoking a cigar. But then Gray-sama looks sexy in just about anything. Which is sort of Juvia's point. Juvia likes what Juvia likes and Juvia likes it all with Gray-sama."

A shiver raced through his blood at her words. She brushed her lips against his jaw. "I feel the same about you," he whispered, and he took her in his arms quickly. A warm, strong embrace. He didn't say anything, just breathed her in, and she did the same. The moment felt suspended almost, existing in its own blissful bubble of possibility. Her mind toyed with all the potential of the two of them, of the ways this moment could turn into many more. She liked being with him so much, maybe too much.

"What's your story?" He asked after she slipped slowly from his hold.

"Does Gray-sama means Juvia appreciate tits and ass?"

"That's a valid question. But I suppose I was thinking more along the lines of whether you bake pumpkin pie at Thanksgiving."

"Juvia is more of a blueberry pie kind of gal. And yes, Juvia has one of those – shockers – normal families too. Though not nearly as exciting as Gray-sama's. Mom's in real estate, dad's an orthodontist, and they live in Oaks Town, where Juvia grew up. Juvia's best friend is Lucy. Well, my other best friend is my hair stylist, Levy-san, but then who else does a woman tell all her secrets to but her hairdresser," she said playfully.

"I hate secrets," Gray said in a harsh tone, with narrowed eyes. His words jolted her. Like she'd been shocked by the unexpected ire in his statement. Juvia's gaze drifted down; his fists were clenched.

"What does Gray-sama mean?"

"Secrets eat away at people," he said, practically spitting out the words on the red counter.

She'd touched some kind of nerve.

x-x-x

_**Imagine North Town to be place which is more like Las Vegas. In this fic, though Juvia has her parents. Lucy is somehow her cousin in a way.**_

_**And Ur was a stripper, who was pregnant with Ultear at her teenage years to her first boyfriend. She married Lyon's biological father who was her first husband, and then both of them had Lyon. Then somehow, Lyon's dad died and Ur was married again with Silver, whose wife died during Gray's birth.**_

_**Now everything is clear. And I am happy for that. If anyone else has anymore confusion just let me know.**_

_**Thanks to: NeverInUrWildestDreams, Guests, JuniorPINKPUNK, thirdorigin, muffin-dragon227, otaku03 for your reviews and pointing out my mistakes, and encouraging me.**_

_**Thanks to those who favorited and followed these stories. I really love each and everyone of you. Thank you for keeping up with me.**_


	5. Tease under privacy

_**Umm...sorry about the last chapter. I know it kinda sucks, but still. I mean who would want to read/write lemons for all the chapters. But trust me, when I went through the last chapter; I came to a conclusion, that it really does sucks. So in order to spice up this story a little bit more - I have put a lemon over here. So be aware. Rest all I can say is Enjoy Gruvia teasing lemon. **_

_**Anway, I forgot to mention; this chapter is dedicated to NeverInUrWildestDreams because of her eteranal support, encouragement and love. She is truly one of my best onnies (if u know what does that mean)**_

_**And FrenchSha, because trust me she is such a wonderful girl.**_

_**Now time to get serious. Enjoy this chapter and btw I don't own Fairytail.**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Okay, fine. She got it – secrets could suck. But she had a big one, and she didn't need or want to feel like she was doing something wrong by keeping it. She had no choice. She was boxed in by her awful ex and what he'd done to her, and now by what Rufus was doing to her as he made her pay for Bora's crimes – crimes he blamed on her. Some days she felt like she'd never get out from under it all. Not from Rufus and not from the need forsecrets and lies.

She grabbed the steering wheel of the conversation and swerved out of the way of the topic. "Juvia has a secret that Juvia can tell you. Her secret is that she is wearing no underwear."

That earned him a wicked grin. He laid a strong hand on her knee. "Hardly a secret. I knew that. Tell me things that are secret now, but won't be in a few seconds. Tell me what you love most in the world," he said.

"Cupcakes, Juvia's friends, and freedom," she said, and truer words were never spoken.

"And what do you hate most?"

That was easy. Too easy. "Owing things," she said, and because she didn't want to discuss it more she turned the questions back on him. "What does Gray-sama loves most in the world?"

"Scotch. Ties. Movies. Family."

"And what does he hate the most?"

"Lies. I hate lies."

"But Gray-sama's a lawyer," she said, furrowing her brow.

"So that means I can't dislike lies?"

"Doesn't Gray-sama have to lie for a living?"

"No. I don't have to lie," he said, and his voice was strong and passionate. "I fight. I fight for what my clients want. There's a difference."

"What else does Gray-sama fight for?"

"For the things I want."

"Does Gray-sama wants Juvia?" She asked, turning the conversation down another street yet again.

"I want you so fucking much, Juvia," he said, and he wasn't giving an order or command this time. There was something almost naked in his voice. A vulnerability that he let show now and then. He pulled her close, buzzed his lips along her jaw, then up to her ear. "I meant it when I said I couldn't stop thinking about you all week. I wanted to fuck you and I wanted to talk you. I want to spend more time with you. I want to get to know you more and more. You fascinate me," he said, kissing her neck, his sandpaper stubble rough against her skin, the feel of him melting her inside.

His words too sent a shudder through her, filling her with that delicious feeling of falling in like with someone. Of flutters and wishes and the hope for more – more time, more moments. But saying she wanted more was hard for her. Letting someone in was even tougher because she knew where it might lead to – to her being owned in yet another way she'd never see coming. So she shifted back to the pure truth of the physical.

"Now Gray-sama is turning Juvia on again," she whispered.

"It's a good thing you're not wearing any panties."

"Oh yeah. Why's that?"

He pulled away, glanced around the restaurant as if he were sweeping it for spies, then reached into his back pocket. There were a few other diners at nearby tables, as well as the bartender and the waiter. He took his hand from his pocket, his fingers curled around in a fist, like he was hiding something.

"Are you a good actress?" he asked.

"Sure. Why does Gray-sama ask?"

"Because I'm going to test you right now." He slid his hand under her skirt; her legs were hidden under the edge of the counter. Then she felt it – a buzzing against her bare thigh.

"What is that?" She hitched in her breath.

"Something I got for you," he said. "Do you like coming?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Our dinner will be here any minute," he said, tipping his chin towards the waiter who scurried to the kitchen. "I want you to come before he arrives with the food."

"Gray-sama," she said under her breath, but when he pressed his finger against her center, she bit her lip to silence her groan. The vibration was intense. He had some kind of mini-vibrator strapped to his index finger, and he wasn't messing around. He was hitting her right where she was hot for him, and the sudden friction against her clit turned her insides molten.

"Show me what a good actress you are."

"Juvia is a great actress," she said, through gritted teeth as he teased the vibrator in a dizzying circle around her flesh. Delicious sensations flooded her body, and she fought her impulse to hold onto the edge of the counter, as he rubbed her faster, sending sparks racing through her bloodstream.

A couple having dinner a few tables away pushed back their chairs, the legs scraping across the wood floor. The man held the woman's coat, and the woman looked in Juvia's direction as she slid her arms into the sleeves. Juvia plastered on a fake smile, pressing her lips firmly together, clamping inside her mouth all the moans and scream and cries she wanted to unleash.

"I'm looking forward to eating. I hope the food arrives soon," Gray mused, keeping one hand under her skirt as he reached for his scotch with his free hand. He tapped her clit with the vibrator – gently but insistently – sending an exquisite pulse between her legs that spread like ripples, reaching all the way to her fingertips.

Oh god. She wanted to roll her eyes in pleasure, to spread her legs wide.

"What about you, Julia? You hungry for your risotto?" He tilted his head to the side, giving her a deliberately curious stare.

"Sure." She sucked in a moan as a wave of intensity slammed between her legs. She ached with a desperate desire to be touched, to be felt. To come. He moved his finger back and forth, the pad of the vibrator driving her into another world of pleasure. Involuntarily, her shoulders curled in.

"You okay?"

"Juvia is fine," she choked out.

"You sure?" He stroked her fast, then faster. "You don't seem like yourself?"

"Just hungry," she muttered as he pushed harder against her swollen clit, bathing her entire being with the thrilling sensations of vibration. She could barely take it anymore. She'd been reduced to nothing but feelings, but the raw physical need for release from the flames lapping up her being. She wanted to throw back her head, run her hands through his hair, slide her palms down his own muscular sexy-built body to savor every second. But she knew how to bluff. She knew how to fake it.

"I think the food's on its way," he said, gesturing with his eyes to the kitchen door. The waiter appeared, holding it open with his elbow, balancing plates along his arm.

Juvia swallowed hard, and wanted to pant, to moan, to scream. She wanted to climb up the walls, to rub herself against her Gray-sama's thigh, something, anything, to relieve the build inside that was teetering on the edge of explosion.

"Looks like he'll be here any second. What about you? You ready?"

"Juvia thinks she might be," she said in a choppy voice, trying so hard not to give an inch.

But he was hitting her where her body sang, turning her up, all the way on. And if she were alone with him, she'd have grabbed his shoulders and held on hard. Instead, she gripped the edge of the stool, her sharp nails digging into the wood, surely leaving scratch marks, as she channeled there all her desires to writhe and moan and let herself bathe in the bliss of the orgasm that rocketed through her body. She was coming, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The orgasm was on a high-speed chase, tearing around curves, racing through every cell. Juvia Lockser was coming at the bar, eyes wide open, lips sealed shut, body still as still could be. Every inch of her was lit up and ignited.

The waiter set down their plates as her entire body buzzed with the delicious tingles of an orgasm she hid fiercely.

"Your risotto, miss," he said, gesturing to the plate. Then he set down Gray's meal. "Do you need anything else?"

"I believe I have everything I could possibly want," Clay said, then flashed a quick smile, before turning to her. "What about you? Do you need anything more?"

"Juvia's good," she said, her eyes bugging out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said with a satisfied sigh, that one syllable strung out,the only hint of what had just gone down.

The waiter left, and she picked up her fork. "Juvia is famished."

"You deserve some sort of award for that performance."

"Juvia's reward will be torturing Gray-sama when he least expect it."

"I will count down the seconds until that kind of torture comes my way."

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Okk, this much for now. Words limit has crossed 7k+ ...and I think it is more better than the last chapter. And I know, there might be lot of errors in my fic because you know my mother tongue is not english. So i have quite a bit problem with it. Never mind, thank you so much for reading. And wow! I have reached 30 reviews in just 4 chapters. Thank you so much. You guys totally rock to the core. And I love each and everyone of them who has favorited and followed my story. You know it really gives a warm feeling inside my heart.**_

_**Thanks to - NeverInUrWildestDreams, muffin-dragon227, JuniorPINKPUNK, thirdorigin, Guests, rebekfanai06 and kyogan-saori for ur reviwes. I really appreciate it.**_


	6. Shall I call it a infatuation?

_**This chapter has become way longer than I thought. Sorry for the late update. And I am really sorry to say this but I will not be able to continue this story for next 3 months. Because I have two of my very important examinations knocking at my door. One exam will start on January and will be for two weeks. But the next will start at the end of February and will end in later March. So technically I'm too busy.**_

_**And btw...i would like to dedicated this chapter to my new boyfriend, who is not in world. And I am truly in love with him. We make an awesome couple...and I think our relation will last longer. Hah. I love him. And guys, today I shared my first kiss with him *squealing*.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy this chapter..and wish me luck guys (for my upcoming exams and new relationship)**_

Her phone woke her up in the morning.

She'd turned the damn thing off last night, seeing as she was spent and exhausted from her time with Gray, but now it was buzzing. Lucy probably wanted more details on last night since they always shared these kind of tidbits with each other – not the nitty gritty sex details, but the so you really like him part. It had been a long time since Juvia had actually liked someone. Even with Bora, even as it ended, the really like him feelings had faded well before. Sure, she'd fallen for him in the start, for his self-deprecating humor, for his piercing ash burned blue eyes, for the sweet nothings he whispered to her that made her feel special.

#

_She met him when he was one of her students at a weekend class she'd been teaching at a boutique bar in Oak Town Valley on the art of making cocktails. She'd taken on the class before she bought a stake in the class helped supplement her bartending income. And Bora had been her finest student, his keen eye for detail giving him a leg up as he mixed and matched the perfect amounts._

"_You, sir, concocted a most excellent margarita," she told him._

_He'd tapped the side of the glass, and said, "Someday I'll be sipping this in Hargeon."_

"_Wouldn't that be nice. Sitting on ahammock in the sun with a nice cool drink."_

"_Blue skies and mixed drinks," he added. "A perfect getaway."_

_One time, after everyone else had left, he hung back, raised his hand as if in a classroom, and asked. "I have a question. I know student-teacher relationships are generally forbidden. Does that apply to bartending school too?"_

"_Terribly forbidden. Violates all sorts of mixed drink laws," she teased._

"_Call me guilty then," he said, then asked her out._

_They'd gone to a Turkish-type restaurant in Oak Town Plaza Hill for the first date, then for a walk through that neighborhood. A photographer, he'd made a decent wage shooting interiors of homes in the city for realtors, so he showed her the outside of some of the homes he shot, including a rather tiny one that he'd made look palatial in a picture. He used to say that with the right angled shot, he could make any room look "spacious, open and well-lit."_

_Later, after they became a couple, he was the one who had encouraged her to expand her role at Blue Pageus, and to invest in the bar. She didn't regret that decision, not one bit, though she sure as hell regretted him, and wished she'd gotten out sooner._

_All his sweetness had leaked away by the end, and they were merely holding on. Until he left._

#

The unraveling of that relationship wasn't what hurt; it was the way it fell to pieces that stung like snake poison. The way she had to bear the brunt of the breakup and all he heaped on her, and she couldn't even tell Lucy the specifics. Juvia ached to pour out all the sordid details at times especially because her best friend understood the heartache. But Lucy understood happiness too. Newly engaged to a man who made her wildly happy, Lucy was in that haze of believing that every new relationship would turn out to be the one, so Juvia fully expected a text asking her when she was going to get engaged.

Ha. As if Juvia were ever going to do that.

She fumbled for her phone, unlocking the screen. Lucy's name popped up and the first word she saw was size. She shook her head in amusement. She wasn't sure if her best friend was talking about ring fingers or other measurements, but before she could open the note another text flashed.

Where is the pretty bartender? She wasn't at the bar last night. She should hope she's not skipping town. I wouldn't want to have to inquire with that other woman behind the bar. She seems like she might be preoccupied, and more so in a few more months…

Her blood ran cold. He'd noticed Mirajane and her pregnant belly.

She wanted to punch the screen. That slimeball had gone to Blue Pagesus for one of his pop-ins. Those were the worst, when she had to serve him, and act like she didn't detest him as she poured his martinis. She hoped he hadn't bothered Mirajane last night or her hubby Laxus who was helping her out, or anyone else they worked with. She didn't want him near her co-workers. She could only imagine how that would go down, especially when Rufus took out his knife and nonchalantly scratched his chin. Those gestures were meant for her – reminders of what he was capable of.

And he was capable of a lot more than just itching a scratch.

She'd gotten glimpses of Rogue's cold-blooded nature through Bora. He'd hinted of things he'd seen while shooting pictures of the limos. Punches thrown, knees whacked, noses broken, eyes blackened. Rogue was a man who got what he wanted by any means possible.

Her skin crawled as she imagined him shaking down sweet Mirajane, the true definition of an innocent bystander.

That was the real rub though. Everyone in her life was an innocent bystander, and she'd have to keep them innocent. The less anyone knew, the less they could get hurt. If they knew about her troubles they'd try to help her, and then they'd be in his debt somehow and his crosshairs.

She swallowed back all her anger, and replied quickly. Of course not. I have the weekend off. Don't worry - I'll be at the game Tuesday and I plan on winning big again.

Seconds later, he replied. That confidence is so alluring.

She sneered, then her heart beat faster at the next message. From Kim. You'll be pleased to know there were no unsavory types here last night. Only the usual assortment of hipsters and VCs. So Fiore-type. Xoxo

If only Mirajane knew that there was an unsavory type there last night, scoping them all out. But she planned to be back at the poker table on Tuesday night, working on winning more to line Rogue's pockets. Playing hard and taking down the marks to get out from under his yoke as soon as she possibly good.

She wrote back: Juvia is glad to hear Blue Pagesus is representing the city so well. Love you madly. See you soon.

She took a deep breath, reminding herself to push her troubles out of her mind for the weekend. She was far away from all her obligations, and she planned to enjoy her temporary break. She shut off the phone as Gray stirred. Good – he hadn't seen her texting. He'd seemed perturbed last night when she was writing to Lucy, and she didn't want any weirdness between them. She wanted only good times with Gray, only dessert. This weekend together was the frosting on a scrumptious cupcake. It wasn't real, and that was A-OK. She sure as hell loved a cupcake, and right now she wanted another bite.

Now was as good a time as any to show this man what kind of wake-up call she could deliver, so she slinked down under the sheets and stroked him a few times, enjoying the low rumbles from his chest as he started to wake up.

She wrapped her lips around him, and instantly his hands were tangled in her hair and he held on tight as she licked and caressed him in her mouth. He groaned loudly, and she thrilled at the sound, at knowing she could do this to him, elicit this sort of reaction.

"Good morning to me," he murmured in a sleepy voice. His voice was rough, husky from the early hour, and the sound turned her on even more.

She let him fall from her lips momentarily. "It's going to be a very good morning in a few minutes."

"That's all it's gonna take?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Gray-sama thinks that Juvia can't make Gray-sama come quickly?"

"The verdict is out," he said with a lazy grin.

She narrowed her eyes. "For that attitude, Gray-sama had to just bought himself a wicked tease," she said and returned to his delicious cock, flicking the tip of her tongue up and down his length. He groaned lightly as she licked him, but she stopped short of taking him into her mouth.

"Juvia is going to take her sweet time now," she said with a purr.

"I can handle it," he said.

"I don't know if you can." She swirled her tongue around the head, then rubbed him against her lips, watchinghim as she administered her best torture. His chest rose up and down, and his eyes darkened as he stared at her. "It's getting harder, isn't it?"

"It sure is."

"Gray-sama still want this? Juvia is not entirely convinced," she said, then blew a stream of air across his cock. He twitched against her lips and she quickly kissed the tip, then released him.

He cursed under his breath.

"Juvia didn't hear Gray-sama. Is Gray-sama sure he wants Juvia to do this?"

"I want you," he muttered, and she grinned, knowing how hard it was for him to have the tables turned.

Still, she wasn't ready to give in. She needed him to want her desperately, to need her terribly. "Juvia thinks she might require Gray-sama to ask real nice," she said, as she cupped his balls, lightly rolling them in her hand, then darting down to give a quick lick and kiss of that most sensitive set of parts. She gripped his shaft hard in her hand as she tasted him, and those twin actions set off a long, long moan from Gray.

"Please," he whispered, so low it was barely audible.

"Juvia is not sure she can hear you," she said, but started giving him his reward, taking him all the way in her mouth, surrounding his hot, hard length with her lips.

He panted hard, and nearly growled at the relief. But she stopped once again, peeking up at him, enjoying the view of his big, strong body stretched out on the sheets. "Does Gray-sama want it? Ask nicely and Juvia give it to you."

He shut his eyes briefly, then opened them, holding her gaze. The look was both desperate and hungry. "Please suck me, Juvia," he said, in a hoarse voice.

"Gladly," she said, and then gave him the full treatment. First hard, then slow, alternating between teasing him and taking him in.

"Maybe not too long now after all," he said as he gripped her head, sliding his fingers through her hair, tugging as she feasted on him. They kept at it like for a bit, him rocking into her mouth, her savoring him all over. He was quieter than usual though; he wasn't reeling off directions and telling her what to do. Maybe it was because she'd taken the reins. But then his dirty mouth woke up, as he whispered harshly, "Use your teeth."

She slowed for a moment, dragging her teeth lightly against his shaft. "Like that?" she asked, glancing up at him.

The look on his face said it all, as his features contorted with pleasure. "Yes. Like that," he rasped out.

"Damn, Gray-sama likes it rough, isn't it?" she said, and returned to his cock, touching him exactly how he wanted, scraping gently with her teeth as she moved her lips up and down.

"I like it rough, but I also like pretty much anything you to do my cock," he said, and she took him in further. "Like that," he hissed out. Then deeper, drawing out a louder groan. "And that's fucking good too."

She swirled her tongue around the head, as she gripped the base hard in a fist. He hitched in a breath. "That's perfect. Take me all the way in and use those gorgeous teeth, Juvia."

Ah, there he was in full force. Her dirty-talking, direction-giving man. She smiled privately, loving the way he used all his talents in the bedroom, his body, his tongue, his cock, and most of all his words. She drew him in, nibbling and sucking and rolling his balls in her hands as he started to fuck her mouth harder, to drive deeper into her.

"Gray-sama tell Juvia now if she is fucking him too hard, okay?" he said firmly, but they both knew she wasn't backing down. They both knew she liked it the same way he did. They were perfectly paired in the bedroom; he gave as good as he got, and she did too. They were two tigers, tussling and tangling, and taking each other, talking dirty, playing rough.

"Juvia is good," she said, even with her mouth full. She dragged her nails along the inside of his strong, muscular thighs, making him shiver, then grazed him right between his legs where his thighs met his cheeks, sending his hips shooting off the bed and deeper into her mouth.

"I love it when you use your hands like that. All over me. I want you all over me, your hands, your tongue. And your lips are so fucking beautiful wrapped around my dick," he said, his narration punctuated by grunts of pleasure. "Fuck, Juvia, you're going to make me come so hard in your mouth right now," he said, and she gripped the base with her palm, feeling him twitch hard against her as she sucked him off, his salty, musky taste sliding down her throat as his words started to falter, and sentences broke into bits and pieces of truncated words. Feels so fucking good, so good in your mouth, and then her name, over and over, like a chant. Yes, that was her favorite dirty word that fell from his mouth as he groaned out Juvia with unbidden pleasure, and she couldn't help but be satisfied too to have gotten him off so thoroughly, so completely. Because he looked like a most contented man, a happy grin across his

gorgeous face.

"Don't ever doubt Juvia," she said playfully.

"Never." He pulled her up, drawing her next to him, and moved in to plant a kiss on her lips.

She shook her head.

"What? I can't kiss you after I come in your mouth? It doesn't bother me."

"No, that's not it. Juvia just had to confess that she really hates morning breath, but Juvia really wants to kiss you, so how about we brush our teeth and then make out?"

He chuckled deeply, and smacked her ass with a strong hand. "Did I tell you yet how perfect you are? I don't like morning breath either, but then I'm not such an ass that I wouldn't kiss you if you had it." He tapped her nose with his finger. "But you don't."

"Thanks, but there's a toothbrush calling Juvia's name anyway."

After they returned to bed with minty fresh breath, he ran a hand along her hip. "So what else besides morning breath? What are your other pet peeves?"

"You really want to know?"

"I really want to know. So I can avoid them," he said, holding her gaze with his own, his dark brown eyes so earnest and true. As if it were deeply important for him to know what irked her, so as not to do it.

"Washcloths," she said, and held out her hands as if it say what gives. "I don't get it. I don't understand washcloths. Why use a washcloth to wash your face when you have hands? Put the soap on your hands and wash. Or worse, leave a wet washcloth hanging up in the shower because then it just becomes a damp, used, smelly washcloth."

He nodded several times as if taking detailed notes in his head "You might have noticed I don't own washcloths. I don't need an intermediary between soap and my body."

She laughed. "Exactly. Gray-sama already ahead of the game. Here's another pet peeve. Juvia doesn't like seeing a man walking around only in his socks."

He mimed making a check mark. "Note to self: Remove socks first before taking off pants to fuck Juvia."

"Juvia doesn't like dirty sinks either. Juvia sees no reason for bathroom sinks to be anything but pristine."

"Did you noticed how immaculate my bathroom is?"

"Juvia did," she said with a wink.

"Don't you just know the way to a woman's heart?"

"Evidently."

"Juvia assumed that Gray-sama was down on his hands and knees scrubbing every surface before Juvia arrived?"

"Something like that. Or maybe I had it cleaned knowing I was having company I wanted to impress."

She ran her hand along his chest over his tattoo. "Gray-sama's getting the hang of it. He knows what to do to stay on Juvia's good side."

"Am I on your good side?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

She traced a line down his chest. "Gray-sama is all good side. Nothing more."

"Good. I find this side so much more enjoyable. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you. Gray-sama wore Juvia out last night."

"I like wearing you out, Juvia," he said, then brushed his lips against her forehead. "And I like having you in my bed."

"Gray-sama's bed is pretty damn nice."

"You make it look good. It felt good having you fall asleep in my arms," he said, then ran his fingers through her hair. He lowered his voice again, speaking softly, "I wouldn't mind seeing you in my bed more often."

There was something different about him in moments like this. A tenderness shined through his hard exterior, a sweetness even. And it scared the hell out of her. Because it was easy to view him as a weekend fling. So incredibly easy. But when he was like this, she could feel the weight of one word pressing hard on her. More.

Like a temptress with a come hither wave, inviting her in for more. More him, more moments, more getting to know each other. She wanted terribly to snuggle in close with him, lift her eyes to meet his, and say I want to be in your bed more often, and I want to be in your life too.

But she didn't have the luxury of more. So she made light of his comment, bringing it down to the sex level. "Oh, Gray-sama just wants to set some sort of record this weekend, doesn't he?"

"That's not what I meant," he said, and this time his voice was clear, and firm. He pulled her on top of him, thread his hands slowly through her hair, keeping his eyes locked on her the whole time. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Juvia knows," she whispered, the words catching in her throat. She pressed her lips together so she wouldn't say too much, wouldn't admit how much she was starting to want from him.

"Kiss me," he said, giving her a command. She obeyed, exploring his lips with her tongue, then crushing her mouth to his, trying to get closer, as close as she could be.

He let go of her hair, his hands drifting down to her backside. He reached for a condom and rolled it on. Then he cupped her cheeks, lifted her up, giving her full access to his erection, and she sank onto him. She inhaled sharply as he filled her, stopping momentarily to savor the sensations. He moved inside her, and it wasn't rough as she rode him. It was luxurious, and deliciously slow, and it felt disturbingly like making love, especially given the way he kissed her tenderly the whole time.

_**Thank u everyone. Thank u so much for keeping up with me. Thank u so much who favorite, followed and reviwed the story. Love u everyone.**_

_**A very big heart-melting thanks to: jescya, muffin-dragon, majinbuu00, Kyogan-Saori, FrenchSha (Xoxo), NudgeThePyro, NeverInUrWildestDreams (thank u so much for supporting me in every field...u r the best big sister i can ever get...love u)**_


	7. A day out

**Hello everyone...! I'm alive...yayyy! Anyway, so I'm so sorry for the so delayed update...actually I think I already mentioned it on my last chapter that I will b having my exams and stuffs...so yeah I was quite busy with it so after I finished my exam I got tired and way too lazy to even stand up and take my toothbrush on my own. So that laziness conquered and I thought that maybe I will abandon the story...but my big sister NeverInUrWildestDreams told me to get inspire and start writing...so I listened to her and tada! This is it. So guys forgive me for the delayed update, next chapter will b within two weeks. Thank you. Enjoy reading!**

The thieves rode away in a convertible, the sunset streaking behind them, the jewels turned into money and the money tucked safely away in a bank account. The closing credits rolled, and Juvia leaned closer to whisper in his ear, her soft hair brushing his neck. "Juvia thinks that we need to stay for the credits."

His heart thumped a beat harder, and he couldn't deny that he was happy she'd insisted on proper movie etiquette herself. He didn't have to tell her he wanted to stay. She got it on her own.

"I always watch the credits even when I don't have a client involved," he said, staying put in the red upholstered chair because he didn't want to miss seeing the name of the executive producer scroll up the big screen. He'd wait all the way through to the final shot because that's what you did when you were in the biz. What happens before the credits brings butts to the seats, but what rolls on by after "The End" is why there's a movie in the first place. "But I do have a client in this film."

"Which one is Gray-sama's?" she whispered as other patrons stood, and picked up emptied popcorn tubs and cartons of Junior Mints.

He pointed to the first credit. "That's my guy."

"And Gray-sama took good care of him, Juvia trusts?"

He nodded. "Got him some very nice points on the back end."

She ran a finger down his arm, giving him an approving nod. "Impressive."

"I do what I can."

The names of the cast and crew, the key grip and the costumer streaked across the screen, and they watched them all. Soon, the movie reached its final frame, and silence filled the theater.

"What did you think of the movie? And don't tell me you liked it because I had a client work on it."

She rolled her eyes. "Juvia has no need to suck up to Gray-sama. He has been already putting out for me. But Juvia loved it. Especially because Gray-sama totally convinced at one point that they're there's no way they can walk out of the vault with all those jewels, but then it turns out there was a hidden wall," she said, her expression animated as she recounted the film.

He nodded enthusiastically. "That's exactly what I love about a good heist flick. The way the story makes you think one thing, and then all of a sudden," he said, twisting his hand to the side to demonstrate a U-turn, "You've gone the other direction."

"That's what a good story does, right? Surprises us. Challenges us."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sweeping of a broom. Gray glanced behind him. An usher was sweeping the floor of the theater. The usher dumped the contents of the dustpan into a trashcan and then left.

"I guess that's our cue to go." He stood up, holding Juvia's hand and they exited their row. "All alone in the movie theater," he mused as they made their way up the aisle. "The things we could do."

"Gray-sama never stops, does he?"

"Thinking of ways to seduce you?"

She nodded, tucking a strand of her sexy blue hair behind her ear.

"Never."

"Your efforts are very much appreciated, but you do know you have this one in the bag?"

He reached his hand around her waist, tugging her in close as they left the theater, the bright lights of the lobby making him blink. "You are not the type of woman I would ever take for granted," he said, whispering low in her ear, because the words were just for her. She shivered lightly against him, and he wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is Juvia the type of woman Gray-sama wouldn't take for granted?"

He held open the door to the cinema, letting her walk onto the Fiore Street first, admiring the view of her legs. It was a Saturday afternoon, but she was wearing black stockings and her trenchcoat. Heels too. A young man in a slouchy sweatshirt stared at Juvia as he walked by, nearly tripping over his Converse sneakers as he craned his neck to gawk. Gray wasn't bothered. In fact, he was a proud mother f*cker to know the woman other men stared at was with him. "Because you wear stockings on a Saturday to the movies. Because you do it not just to turn me on but because you are intrinsically sexy. Because you have this gorgeous internal confidence that has nothing to do with what men think of you. Because you stayed in the theater to watch the credits. Because you get why crime flicks are a damn good way to pass two hours. Because as much as I want to spend the entire weekend in bed, I also want to get to know you. Because I like talking to you as much as I like touching you. Is that enough?"

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, wrapped her arms around his neck, nodded her answer and planted a hard kiss on his lips. She tasted like junior Mints and bubblegum from the movies. "Mmm," he growled, as a gray-haired couple sidestepped them. They were in Fiore City, kissing on the street, doing exactly what new lovers should do in a weekend together.

"Yes, that's enough." She grabbed his hand and laced her slender fingers through his. "And Juvia thinks Gray-sama is a fabulous way to pass the time," she said, and he suspected that was as much as she'd admit when it came to that most dangerous territory of feelings. But he'd take it, he'd happily take it.

They resumed walking, a crisp April breeze blowing past them that smelled remarkably like rain as they neared Oak Street. The breeze billowed her coat momentarily, providing him with a full-on view of her long legs, and just the slightest peak of her panties as her skirt danced upwards too. "Because of that too," he added.

"Juvia arranged for that gust of wind. Juvia ordered it to arrive at this instant."

He laughed, then gestured to a sushi restaurant at the corner. "You hungry?"

She looked at her watch. "It's four in the afternoon."

"I know. But we skipped lunch when I needed to eat you instead, and I figured once we return to my place you're definitely going to be tied up."

"See, here's the thing," she said, holding up her hands, as if offering them for shackling. "Gray-sama has been promising Juvia these ropes, Gray-sama, and her wrists are still achingly empty."

He swatted her ass. "Get some food in you, woman, before I tie you up and tie you down."

Gray had been to this restaurant a few times, including once with his ex. She'd asked the sushi chef if she could lick the yellowtail. She wasn't drunk. His ex had never been a drinker. She'd been too in love with other substances instead, with little pills prescribed by doctors. "Little darlings for my headaches," she'd say when a migraine swooped down on her. But then the migraines, if she truly had them, became so crushing that she needed more and more and more.

She needed them all the time. Up her nose. Every few hours.

But the worst part? The way she lied. The times she denied. How she hid what she was up to.

That was the problem. That's also why Gray didn't want any drama with Juvia. He knew there were no guarantees in relationships, and certainly people had a way of making promises and breaking promises. Still, he was keen on this woman, he wanted to spend more time with her, and he wanted to be upfront about the past so they could have more of the present.

After they finished eating and left the restaurant, he cleared his throat. "So what's your story, Juvia? Got any any deep dark secrets I should know about?"

She started coughing, sputtering at the abruptness of his question.

"You okay?"

She nodded, but kept hacking as they passed an art gallery. "Just a tickle in Juvia's throat," she choked out.

"Let me go back and get you some water."

She held up her hand to say no, coughed once more. "Juvia's fine. But what kind of question is that?"

"An honest question. I'm just trying to get to know you," he said, his tone straightforward.

Then the sky broke. Out of nowhere it seemed, the clouds heaved up heavy droplets of water, pelting them from above.

"Holy Mavis, that's some rain," Juvia said, and grabbed at the collar of her coat, as if that would protect her from the water. A few feet away, a man hailed a cab, racing to get inside the vehicle. A family down the block ducked into a coffee shop, and a car squealed to a stop at the light.

"I'm not that far from here. Only three blocks. But do you want to go to the coffee shop?"

"No. Juvia wants to go to Gray-sama's place."

They picked up the pace, Juvia's heels clicking loudly against the wet sidewalk. "You okay in those shoes?"

"Totally fine," she said.

"There's a little souvenir shop on the corner. Let me get an umbrella for you."

She grabbed his arm, wrapped her hand around it and pushed him against the brick wall of a shoe store. "Don't even think for a second that Juvia can't handle a few drops of rain, Mister. Juvia is not some fragile flower."

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Never said you were."

"Juvia likes the rain. And Juvia has always wanted to kiss in the rain," she said, gripping his shirt collar, and running her fingers along it. "Now give Juvia one of those fabulous Fiore kisses in the rain that make all the girls swoon."

"Gladly," he said and cupped her cheeks in his hands, held her gaze, then moved in for a kiss, sweeping his lips softly against her, slowly kissing her in the rain, drawing out decadent little sighs and murmurs from her mouth. The sky unleashed a firehose of water, and the rain become a goddamn downpour. Juvia quickly broke the kiss when air became an issue, and pointed to her hair, now plastered against her head. "Okay, time to run because that was romantic for about thirty seconds and now Juvia's just a drowned rat."

He laughed. "Somehow, you're still unbelievably sexy though," he said as he grabbed her hand.

They walked quickly, doing their best to dart and dodge passersby and sprayed-up puddles from cars. He kept his arm around her the whole way, and after another block, they were both soaked, but she couldn't deny that she liked being wet with him, even this kind of wet.

"My coat is useless," Juvia shouted against the pounding rain. The afternoon sky was slate gray and slamming buckets down upon them. His jeans stuck to his legs, and her stockings were waterlogged. Soon enough they reached his building and ran inside. He took a deep breath once the world turned dry again thanks to four walls and a roof.

"That's a hell of an angry sky," he said as they stepped inside the elevator.

"And there's nothing romantic about getting caught in the rain."

He laughed. "Turns out that's all just a lie of the movies." He looked her up and down, her hair clinging messily to her her neck, and her cheeks. Her mascara had started to run and a drop of water slipped down her face, to neck and hid something inside her cleavage. "I know what we need."

**So this is it for now...and once again I'm really sorry for taking so long to update the chapter. Many many many thanks to the persons who encouraged my story, favorite, followed and reviewed...can't get enough of you all. Thank you and R&amp;R.**

**Till next time...take care and stay well,**

**P. FullbusterBelieve.**


	8. Let's make this moment a bit romantic

**Hey everyone...We meet again. And here is the new chappie...no lemons...but I hope you will like it. R&amp;R.**

Candlelight bathed the warm room in its soft glow. A soft slow melody played faintly from an iPod in the bedroom, but here inside the spacious bathroom with its cream-colored tiles and marble tub, the world was warm again, and the water was the perfect temperature.

Hot.

Juvia leaned back against him, her slim body lining perfectly with his, the waterline bobbing near her breasts. He was sure he could stare at them for quite a while and not ever want to look away. They were gorgeous, full and round with rosy nipples that he couldn't resist touching. He cupped one in each hand, kneading them.

"Hmm. Where did we leave off? Something about deep dark secrets and skeletons in the closet."

She leaned her head back against him, her hair fanning out in the water, like a mermaid. "Yes. Juvia believes Gray-sama was going to tell Juvia about his," she said.

"Ah, so many skeletons," he said, running his index finger across the soft skin of her belly. She sighed happily, snuggling in closer against him.

"I was once a dirty businessman and ran a Ponzi scheme like Bernie Madoff," he said with a straight face.

She turned to look at him. "Really?"

He'd said it so matter-of-factly that it had taken her a moment to realize he was teasing. "No. But the truth is I ran a high-class call girl ring as a side business to my law practice," he said, in a deliberately confessional tone.

"Shut up," she laughed as she slinked deeper into the water.

"You got me. I never did that. A buddy of mine did, but he got out of that racket recently. Reformed."

"Good. Juvia is glad to hear that."

"He's the one who runs the poker games I was telling you about. He's also my go-to guy if I ever need to track down intel on someone I'm not so sure about."

"Like an investigator?"

"Sort of. He just knows stuff. He can find out anything about anybody like that," he said, snapping his fingers. He shifted away from talk of his friend. "But those aren't my skeletons."

"What are Gray-sama's then?"

He reached for a bar of soap from the side of the tub, soaped up his hands, and began washing her legs, enjoying the feel of her sexy body sliding across his palms. "Actually, I don't think I have too many skeletons. You know about my family already. I've been a lawyer for ten years, I work hard for my clients, I like entertainment, and I hate lies," he said and she tensed instantly. He briefly wondered why she'd react that way. But then, he reasoned, nobody liked lies. She probably hated them as much as he did. He kept on going, moving from her calves to her thighs. Then he stopped because this was important, what he had to say. "They're a deal breaker for me. There's no need for lies. You agree?"

"Of course," she said quickly.

"I don't like being caught up in something that's a game, or a cheat. Been there, done that. I won't go there again," he said firmly, using his negotiation voice, as memories flashed by quickly of his ex. She was the reason he felt this way, and he needed Juvia to know he didn't want and wouldn't tolerate a repeat. "I was involved with a woman named Briar for a few years. I thought I knew her well, but her whole life was a lie."

"How so?"

"She was addicted to painkillers and denied it for the longest time. She started taking them for headaches, and she kept on taking them. And she became so wrapped up in it that her life was dictated by it. She missed work, she wrote fake prescriptions, she started doctor shopping. Selling her stuff to pay for more pills – jewelry, her iPhone, Coach purses. Anything that had value she sold off to buy more," he said, stopping to gently wash off the soap from Juvia's legs. "I tried to help her too. Get her into rehab."

"How did she react to that?"

Gray shrugged heavily, the defeat of those days with Brian rising back to the surface. It had been a while since he'd ended things with her for good, and there certainly weren't any residual feelings or lingering love. Still, the memories had a way of wearing him down because that last year with her had been rough. Her furtive phone calls, the late-night texts to slimy dealers and doctors who started providing for her, and the slide into all those lies. He could still recall the unabated shock he felt when he woke up in the middle of the night to find her rooting around in his wallet and pocketing some bills to buy more drugs.

It wasn't even about the money she took. He couldn't care less about that money. It was the lies and the secrets, and how they both had wore away at him. That last year with her had been the worst year for his firm. The only year his revenues were down from the one before. Precipitously. He couldn't concentrate on deals, couldn't focus on clients. The way she'd toyed with him had nearly cost him the business he'd worked so hard to build. Flynn had landed a big client for them – the action film director – and in the span of those last few months with Briar Gray had gone and lost that client for them.

If he were a ballplayer, he wouldn't just have been benched. He'd have been called back down to the farm leagues for the way he'd messed up that deal.

"She was game for it on the surface. Did the whole contrite act. Said she had a problem and needed help. But she relapsed every time and kept going back for more," he said, and while it hurt like hell at the time, it didn't hurt anymore. She was the past, and he'd learned from it. He wasn't going to repeat those mistakes again.

Juvia laid a gentle hand on his arm, resting it against the strong, curved strokes of his tattoo. "Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama. That sucks."

"Yeah, it did," he said. "It's hard when someone you care about won't change and won't even try. I kept trying to help her and she kept promising to get help," he said, drawing a circle in the air with his index finger. "But it never happened. And so on you go."

"On Gray-sama go indeed. And here he is," she said, twisting around to lay a sweet kiss on his chest. Then his shoulder. Then up to his jawline.

"Here I am."

"Juvia is glad Gray-sama's here with Juvia," she whispered, and it was so unlike her to let go of her hard edge, but he liked it when she did in moments like this. "Juvia is loving this weekend."

Here he was, falling faster than he expected to.

**So ya, I know it was a bit shorter than the other chapters. But within this time I was able to think of this much only. And I thought that a bit romantic scene will be okay..I know this is a M - rated story but that doesn't means that I will put lemon and lime in every chapter...I need to put other genre also..so here it is...and those who are a Lemon fan...well I'm not sure but I think I will put lemon in the next chapter or maybe the later ones.**

**So guys all I need is just ur positivity and support...A single review means so much to me.**

**Thank you guys who encouraged the story..reviewed it, favorite and followed it. Luv you guys. Your reviews made my day. So R&amp;R.**

**Till next time...take care,**

**P. FullbusterBelieve.**


	9. Let's get down to past

_**I'm really sorry for the delayed update. I will try to update the next chapter asap. But schpol, tution, studies everything is hectic...I hope you understand me. I don't know but maybe I will be in a short hiatus for one month. I need time to think.**_

_**R&amp;R. Plz enjoy the story.**_

Chapter Nine

That's why he hated lies. Made sense. Made perfect sense. And, hell, she shouldn't worry because she didn't have a drug problem, like his ex. Not even close. She had a money problem, and it wasn't her fault. But she also had a truth problem because she couldn't tell a soul about all those dollars she owed Rufus. She certainly couldn't tell Gray. He did well for himself, and she didn't want Rufus to sink his teeth into her new man.

New man?

What the hell? It was one weekend. One moment. Nothing more, and she certainly couldn't think of him as her man, no matter how much she enjoyed every single second of these days with him, from the way he touched her to the way he made her feel in her heart.

Like it could open again.

Like she could let him in and not be burned because there was something about him that simply meshed with her. Maybe it was the way he held her, or it could be the way she felt when she was with him. Free.

It was a feeling she'd longed for, and it thrilled and scared her.

She buried her nerves in a kiss. Juvia pressed her lips to his jawline, then tangled her fingers in his wet hair, the contact temporarily distracting her from what she knew was coming. The moment when she'd have to tell him something about her past.

"What about you?" he asked, and there it was. Her turn to share.

"Does Gray-sama really wants to know Juvia's skeletons?" she said, slipping her hand down his chest, drawing a line across his fabulously toned sculpted body in an effort to rattle his focus. His breathing quickened, and his dick rose up in the water. But he reached for her hand before she could touch him.

"Don't distract me. We're talking," he said, in a tone that was playful but firm.

She pretended to pout. "But other things are more fun than talking."

"We'll get to other things, gorgeous. I promise you I have many things planned for you."

"But Juvia has to fess up about the nudist colony she used to belong to first?"

"Yeah," he said with a grin, as he shifted her around so she lay against his body, her back to his front, his hard cock against her backside.

"And your days working in a high-class call ring with your lawyer friend?"

"Ha, that too."

"Fine," she said, ripping off the Band-Aid. "I have an ex named Donovan. We dated on and off for a few years. He was handsome and hung –

"–Hey now."

"Well, not like Gray-sama," she said, wriggling her rear against that evidence of how very well hung Gray Fullbuster was. So well. So unbelievably endowed in the length and width department. She thanked her lucky stars for that.

"Not like I'm even worried about that at all. I just don't want to hear about another man's prowess."

"Did Juvia say he had prowess?"

"Juvia," he said with a sigh. "Has anyone ever told you you're evasive?"

"Fine. How's this for non-evasive? Donovan and his schlong are history. But there was this other guy Bora. He was a photographer, and did some work shooting homes for realtors and contracted with some companies in the city, taking product shots," she said, but didn't add the type of products he captured – like Rufus's Limos. Nor did she add that while Rufus really did own and lease a fleet of limos, his limo company was pretty much his only legit operation. His other businesses were more of the racketeering variety, she suspected, and she had a hunch Rufus's Limos did some laundering too. Or so Bora had told her. She operated on a "don't ask" policy these days when it came to Rufus. She didn't want to know about his business dealings; she already knew too much from the things Dillon had told her. It had all seemed playful at the time when he'd come home from a photo shoot of a new stretch limo and flash a wad of greenbacks. "He paid me in cash again. I think Rufus's allergic to checks," he'd say.

"What a terrible affliction."

"They make him break out in hives."

"Receipts probably do too," she joked. Little did she know then that Bora was onto something all right. He'd been dabbling with a most dangerous type of client.

"Anyway, we were together for a while," she said to Gray, pushing thoughts of exes far out of her mind. "But it was kind of fading out for the last several months. And well truth be told, I honestly don't even know where he is."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. It ended, and he's not even in Magnolia anymore," she said, and that was all true. Bora had left. She had no clue where he'd gone. She had her suspicions. The Oak Town. Maybe Hargeon. Someplace untraceable. Unfindable. Drinking pina coladas on the beach and having the last laugh. Yep. The laugh was on her. That was the other reason she kept her own secrets. She was ashamed, so terribly ashamed of how Bora had tricked her. She'd been conned, and she didn't want anyone know she'd been played a fool.

"Why'd it end?"

"Juvia thinks she told Gray-sama. We drifted apart. Isn't that how it usually ends?"

"Usually."

"But Gray-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"Juvia doesnt want to talk about exes anymore. We've done that, and here Juvia is in the bathtub with Gray-sama and candles are lit and music is playing, and you're hard because you're always hard, and it seems like now would be a good time for us to stop talking and start doing other things."

She stood up, reached for a towel, and dried off. Within a minute she was in his closet, selecting a white shirt and a cobalt blue tie to wear.

**So this much for now. I hope the next time we meet you will be witnessing some more drama in this story.**

**Anyway, if anyone is intrested in Nalu then they can check my new Nalu story 'Your Love Is My Drug'. First attempt in writing a NaLu story. If anyone is intrested then they can check it and don't forgot to review, favorite or follow.**

**Thank you...that will mean a lot to me.**

**Till neXT time we meet...xoxo**

**Take care,**

**P. FullbusterBelieve.**


	10. Hey Lover!

**Hold on people, cause' this is really gonna be long compared to the previous chapters. 6.2k to be exact.**

**There is a heavy smut in the first half. Readers who re not comfortable with reading lemons may skip it. But let me tell you there is more than lemon in this chapter...stay tuned to witness the dose of kinky romance not only in this chapter but the later chapters too. Hope you like it. Enjoy reading.**

Lucky tie.

Knotted loosely at her neck, his power tie hung enticingly between her breasts, traveling down to her luscious belly button, then, like an arrow, pointing to the treasure that lay beneath her black lace panties.

She wore one of his shirts, freshly laundered and unbuttoned, and a pair of black stockings and heels.

Hottest. Outfit. Ever.

"Sit down, Mister," she instructed, pointing to the gray chair in the corner of his bedroom. The chair was usually home to whatever tie or shirt he'd tossed off at the end of the day. Now, he was parked in it, leaning back, getting ready for a show. He wore only a white towel, wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet from the bath.

She leaned forward, pressing play on her phone, giving him a delicious view of her breasts. Britney Spears Toxic filled his bedroom, the pulsing beat deepening the already sexy mood. The lights were low, except for the one by the nightstand. He wasn't turning them off. He wanted to watch. He wanted to see everything.

As the opening notes sounded, she strutted over to him, and traced her fingernails along his neck, heating up his skin. "Welcome to the Girls in Ties club," she said with a purr.

"My favorite kind of club."

She ran her hand down his arm; her touch felt electric. "I have a feeling you will like our services."

"Does this club allow touching, ma'am? I don't want to break any rules."

"Only with certain patrons," she said, then swiveled around and walked the other direction, giving him a fantastic look at her ass in her thong underwear. What he wouldn't do to tear that underwear off with his teeth right now. Bend her over, get on his knees, and pull hard till they ripped off her, revealing her beautiful, wet pussy.

His imagination was already in overdrive. She turned, bent forward and shook out her gorgeous hair, as strands of sleek, wet blue tumbled along her back. When she flipped up her head, she swayed her hips back and forth.

Provocatively.

Oh so provocatively that his cock made a full tent of the towel.

She eyed his erection, her lips curving up in a wicked grin. "Juvia sees our club pleases men like Gray-sama."

"It pleases me so very much," he said.

"Let's see if Juvia can help Gray-sama appreciate it here even more," she said, pressing her hands to her belly, then running them up her stomach, as she begin playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Peekaboo. Showing one breast, then hiding it under the fabric. Then the other. She yanked the shirt closed, feigning innocence as she spun around, her hands on her knees now, shaking that delicious ass for him as the chorus of the song played loud.

A growl rose up in his chest, and his dick throbbed. He ached to take her, to touch her, to be inside her. He was a high tension wire. Taut. But he waited patiently, his hands on his thighs, letting her play the part as she returned to him, her heels clicking against the hard wood floor.

When she reached him, she set her hands on his legs, slowly shimmying her hips as she danced. "The staff at Girls in Ties says Gray-sama ordered a lap dance."

"Did I now?"

She trailed a hand along his thigh, teasing him with her nearness to his cock. "Does Gray-sama wants one?"

"I do when you take off that shirt."

She arched an eyebrow and opened one side of his shirt, then pressed her right breast against his chest. "Can Juvia do this then?"

"Yes," he grunted, his entire body rigid as he refused to move, to give into his desire to touch her all over, and to be touched.

She opened the other side now, revealing her chest to him. "And this?" She moved in closer, like a cat arching its back as she rubbed her breasts against him. He inhaled sharply through his nostrils. His fingers twitched with the desire to grab her hips, slam her down on his painfully hard erection. But he kept his palms spread on his legs as she tugged off one sleeve, then another, dropping the white shirt onto the floor. She turned around, wearing only her thong, stockings, heels and his tie. She lowered herself onto his thighs, still covered in his towel.

"Oh my, it seems Gray-sama likes a lap dance, doesn't he?"

"Yes," he said in a strained voice, his hands itching to hold her.

She gyrated up and down, teasing him as she brought her delicious ass dangerously close to his erection, but not close enough. She wriggled lower, and once, just once, ground against him. He hissed out a harsh breath. He could feel her heat through his towel.

"You're soaked," he said.

She turned around, planting one high heeled foot on the arm of the chair, the other firmly on the ground, as she rocked her hips towards him. "No, Gray-sama. Juvia is slippery. Juvia thought we established this already."

"Let me find out how wet you are."

"Only if Juvia can find out how hard Gray-sama is," she said, punctuating her retort with a thrust of her hips close to his face. He could smell her arousal, the delicious scent of her p-ssy so near to him. He wanted to inhale her, to be drenched in her juices. No longer able to restrain himself, he lifted a hand, and hooked his finger into the waistband of her panties, stretching the cotton panel against her.

"Oh," she said, playfully, eyeing his hand. "Are these in Gray-sama's way?"

"Yes. They are obstructing my view. I want to see how you look right now," he said, then slid the panties down her legs. His breathing turned erratic as he watched her be revealed, the tiniest thread of her silky desire glistening from her lips to her underwear like a trail of evidence as he pulled off the scrap of fabric. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to taste her, to drown his mouth in her scent, to feel her wetness all over his face.

But more than that, he wanted her screams of passion to fill his ears. He wanted to see reckless desire smashing through her body. He wanted to control her pleasure. As she began to open his towel, he grabbed her hand to stop her. "No."

"Juvia can't touch Gray-sama?"

"Not yet. Go get on my bed," he said, letting her know he was taking the reins now.

"The dance is over?"

"The dance is fucking over, and I'm going to show you what you did to me," he said as he stood, tearing off the towel, letting her know how much he wanted her. Her eyes darkened with lust as she stared at his cock. Her reaction made him hotter, harder.

"Juvia is being punished for turning Gray-sama on?"

Another shake of his head. "No. You are being rewarded for turning me on. But we're doing it my way. You teased the fuck out of me, and now I want to watch you squirm. Crawl up on my bed and get on your hands and knees."

She held up her wrists, a sexy wink in her eyes. "I've been waiting for this."

"Go, woman. And leave your shoes and stockings on."

She strutted over to the bed. He followed, watching as she climbed up, and positioned herself on all fours in the middle of the white comforter on his king-size bed. His tie dangled down from her neck onto the covers. He joined her on the bed, bending over her, and reaching his hands around to her neck. "I'm going to untie this now, and use it for something else," he said, quickly unknotting it. The tie fell into his hands as she rocked back into him. He brought a hand down to her ass, spanking her hard.

"Did I say you should rock your ass against me?"

"No."

"Do you want to be spanked again?"

"Maybe Juvia does," she said in that taunting voice, wriggling against him once more.

She was rewarded with another smack, and that drew out a long low moan as she arched her back.

"I'll check to see how much you like it," he said, dipping his hand between her legs to test her love of spanking. Oh yeah, there was the proof, so he slapped her once more, and she drew in a sharp quick breath.

Then he tugged her hands together, sending her falling forward onto her elbows. He wrapped his tie around her wrists, once, twice, then pulled it between them to tighten the hold. Finishing it off with a strong knot, he tied the loose end to the headboard. He grabbed a pillow, and stuffed it under her chest. "This is if you need to muffle your screams."

"Assuming Gray-sama can make Juvia scream," she said.

"I will make you scream, Juvia. I will make sure the neighbors know how good you're about to get it."

He moved to appraise his handiwork. She was on her knees and elbows, her hands bound together with his cobalt blue tie through the slats in the headboard, her gorgeous body stretched taut.

"Mmm," he murmured, stroking his chin. "Fucking perfect."

"So now what?"

"Now, I am going to tease the ever loving fuck out of you, gorgeous," he said, and ran his hands from her shoulders down her sexy back to her ass. Placing his thumbs on that most favorite spot where her legs met her ass, he spread her cheeks. "You have the most perfect ass I have ever seen. The things I could do with this ass," he mused.

"What sort of things?"

"Oh, you'll see," he said, teasing her with his thumbs, dragging them gently between her legs. "Did dancing for me get you hot? Don't sass me or I will take my hands off of you," he said sliding one finger lightly across her entrance.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Could you feel your panties getting hotter with each move you made on me?" He rubbed his finger lightly against her swollen clit, and she moaned, lifting her rear higher. An invitation. A beautiful fucking invitation as she showed him with her body, with her moves, how much she wanted this.

"Yes, Juvia can feel herself getting all hot and bothered, Gray-sama."

"Tell me what it felt like."

"Juvia felt like she was on fire between my legs. Juvia was aching and practically gushing in her panties," she said, her words making him groan as he pushed his thumbs against her soft flesh.

"It made me so hard to see you strutting around my house, wearing my clothes, tying my tie, and teasing the fuck out of me," he told her. "You want to see how much?"

"Yes, please."

He let go of her ass, and dragged the head of his cock against her, coating himself with her glorious wetness. A low rumbling took hold in his chest at the feel of her, so wet, so ready.

She whimpered when he pulled away.

"But I'm not giving it to you just yet." He grabbed her ass hard, spreading her legs open wider, giving him the perfect view of her glistening pussy that was so damn tempting he could not resisting burying his face between her legs. The second he made contact, she groaned his name, a plaintive plea for more of his tongue. But he didn't plan to give her his tongue right now, so he flicked once against her clit, then stopped.

"That is for teasing me," he said sharply.

"Gray-sama," she cried.

"What do you want, Juvia? Tell me what you want."

"Juvia wants more."

"No, you want to be fucked. I can see it as I stare at this beautiful sight," he said, returning his hand between her legs, and cupping her. "You're making my whole hand wet."

"Because Juvia wants Gray-sama," she said, and he could hear the need in her voice, turning into a ragged kind of desperation.

"I would be a cruel bastard to deny your pussy right now," he said, then plunged a finger inside her, and instantly, she screamed.

He thrust his finger in and out, bringing his other hand around to squeeze one of her breasts. He was bent over her, fucking her hard with a finger, and kneading her breasts, all while she could do nothing but rock into his hand.

She tightened around his finger.

"You needed more you said?" He asked.

"Mavis, yes."

He thrust two fingers inside her, and felt her clench against him, her pussy drenching him with her arousal. "Now fuck my hand, Juvia. Fuck my hand like you fuck your own fingers when you masturbate."

"Gray-sama thinks Juvia masturbate to you?"

"I know you do, woman. I know you do. Now show me how or I'll stop," he said, pausing inside her, giving her the chance to feel what it was like to want to be fucked badly. Within seconds, she rocked into his fingers.

"That's how," she said, her breathing rushed, as she pumped herself onto his hand, thrusting up and down on his two fingers. "That's how Juvia fucked her own fingers when she got off to Gray-sama this week."

"I like it when you tell me the truth. Because when you do, I can reward you the way I like. Now, you keep riding my hand, and I want to feel you come all over me," he said, rubbing his thumb against her wet and throbbing clit as she rode him, and soon he felt her tighten all over his fingers.

She pushed back hard, then screamed his name, her entire body writhing against his hand. Her noises echoed around his house, and soon, but not too soon, she slowed down. It was then that he nibbled on her bottom, and the next sound from Juvia was one of surprise.

She gasped.

She was in another world right now, blissed out beyond any and all recognition. Barely aware anymore of what he was doing to her. Drugged out on his touch, her whole body felt boneless and beautiful at the same time. And he wasn't done with her. Not in the least. His hands were sliding all along her back, so firm and strong as he mapped her with his fingers, all while kissing the outline of her rear.

Her ass was in the air, and it was his for the playing. She had no clue how far he planned to go, or if she'd let him. Probably not that far, but she couldn't deny the way her insides melted as he ran his tongue along her ass, tracing the cheeks, then dipping down between her legs, darting against her molten center.

She could barely form words now. Could hardly talk after that orgasm. All she could manage was his name. "Gray-sama."

"I got this," he whispered. "I'll take care of you."

"Juvia knows," she murmured, sounding and feeling thoroughly intoxicated.

He returned to his kissing, this time beginning at the back of her knees, so he could lick his way up her thighs. "Oh god," she whimpered because his tongue was magic. He returned to her backside, flicking his tongue across her flesh, and then he kissed her between her legs. She wasn't sure if her pussy could handle it right now, being worked over by his epic mouth, but she was willing to see. But then, maybe that's not where he was headed.

Because…oh…

Was his tongue there? Was it supposed to feel that good? Her body answered for her, and she rocked back into him. A long needy moan escaped her throat as he flicked his tongue against her ass, spreading her cheeks wider with his thumbs. She felt so vulnerable, so open to him right now, and though some part of her was tempted to toss out a snarky comment, she was without words as he licked her, surprising her with how very much she enjoyed where his tongue was. Only him, only this man could get away with doing that. Tenderly, he pressed his thumbs against her cheeks, rubbing a finger along her pussy gently, such a contrast to the hard fucking he'd given her, all while licking her ass.

Sensations flooded her veins, pleasure pulsing through her body as he touched her in new ways, showing her what a masterful lover he was and how much he delighted in pleasing her. Because he did please. Oh, did he ever, as hot flames spread inside her, lighting up her skin, as he worked his tongue against her rear with quick, hard flicks.

Soon, she felt her belly tighten, her sex clench, and she called out his name as another orgasm roared through her, chasing waves of pleasure all the way to her fingertips. Her vision blurred as she squeezed her eyes shut, giving in to the sensations, to the way he simply took her, and led her down this path of absolute and pure pleasure. She sank down onto her elbows, her back bowing. She was damn near about to collapse, but she knew she wanted more of him.

"Keep that ass up in the air, Juvia" he said, and she heard him tearing open a condom wrapper and rolling one on. He smoothed his hands along the backs of her thighs, causing her to quiver, as he lifted her ass higher, giving him the access he wanted to her pussy.

In one quick move, he was inside her, his hard length filling her so completely that she was sure this was the definition of intensity. She moaned and rasped out his name. "Gray-sama. It feels so good to have you inside me."

"There's no place else I want to be right now," he said, wrapping his hands around her hips, holding her tight. "Look at you," he said, as he thrust into her, his cock stretching her so exquisitely that it almost felt unfair to feel this good. "On your hands and knees, all tied up on my bed. Your perfect fucking body here for me to take."

"You can take me anyway you want," she said, her voice more hot and bothered than it had ever been.

"I want to take you in every way possible," he said, driving deeper into her, his cock scraping across her swollen clit with each delirious thrust. "Watch you writhe in pleasure. Knowing I did that to you."

She wriggled against him, showing him how she moved for him. "Like this? Gray-sama likes when he makes Juvia writhe like this?"

"Yeah, it makes me harder," he said, his voice turning hoarse as he started to pump faster.

She could barely move with her hands tied to the headboard, but she didn't need to, because he was making sure she was in heaven again. Taking her, sliding into her, gripping her hips the whole time. She rocked back into him, picking up the rhythm too, and soon they were in an achingly sinful synch.

"You're going to come again," he said roughly, bending over her back, his chest touching her, as he braced himself with his hands on the bed now. He covered her completely, and there was little she could do, but little she needed to do because this was all instinct, all natural, all intense pleasure that tore through her body. He gripped her tied-up wrists, holding them tight as he thrust deeper into her, taking her like he owned her.

Tonight he did. And though she hating being owned, in this moment, she relished it. She savored it, thrilling at the feel of this strong man controlling every ounce of her pleasure and every square inch of her body. She was barely aware of how loud she was, of the sounds that escaped her lips, the animal-like cries as he filled her to the hilt.

But soon, she was heading for the cliff and he was riding her there, charging headfirst into another climax. "Bite down on the pillow when I make you come again," he said.

She muffled her screams as she raced to the other side, shattering into pure white-hot bliss.

"You make me come so fucking hard, Juvia. So. Fucking. Hard," he said, driving into her, as he joined her.

The moon glowed overhead, bathing the balcony in a shimmery light. Juvia was snuggled in one of Gray's sweatshirts. It had the name of his alma mater across the front, and for some reason that made her like wearing it even more. Maybe because it was not only his, but it also said something about him. He was a man who knew his stuff. He was passionate about his work, dedicated, driven.

But then Bora had known his stuff too, hadn't he? He was a passionate photographer, until, well, until he took off. Hell, maybe he was shooting beach shots somewhere, but then he was intrested in astrology. Had he become an astrologer? She hadn't a clue.

She angled her chopsticks into the carton of pad thai, dug out some noodles and took a bite. Lounging across an outdoor bench, her legs rested on his thighs. He'd covered the bench with a blanket because the wood was damp from the earlier rain. Now, the night sky was quiet, and the faint hints of an earlier storm clung to the air.

He was clad in boxer briefs and a T-shirt that showed off his sexy, sculpted arms. She found herself enjoying the view immensely, even though she'd enjoyed plenty of views of him undressed already. He was ogle-able at all times – in a dress shirt, in a T-shirt, in his birthday suit.

"Mmm. This hits the spot."

He took a bite of the noodles too. "We worked up an appetite."

"Juvia'll say," she said, then set the carton down on the table. He reached for her legs and began rubbing her calves, gently massaging them with his strong hands.

She stretched and wiggled closer, delighting in the relaxing feel of his firm hands sending a new kind of pleasure through her. One that made her muscles sing, and her veins flood with warmth. "Gray is too good to Juvia," she murmured.

"Gray? Where's your odd habit of adding those japanese suffix beside every name. Well in my case, it your _Gray-sama" _he looked at her with a hint of amusement

"Maybe Juvia loves the way Gray sounds more than Gray-sama rolls on her tongue?" She shrugged.

He smirked "Is that so?"

"Yes. G-R-A-Y" she emphasized on every word.

"Only way I want to be," he said as sighed happily, a contented sound as he rubbed her legs, then moved down to her feet.

"Huh?"

"Dismiss the suffix...continue from where we were" cupping her ankle in one hand as he massaged the arch of her foot with his thumbs. "I figure your feet can use this with those crazy heels you wear."

"Juvia likes her crazy heels."

"I love your crazy heels, and I want to make sure you can keep wearing them."

"How does Gray like them best?" she said, playfully.

"With your legs wrapped around my neck."

She smiled at him, a woozy sort of contentment bathing the night. "What time is it? Juvia feels like she lost all sense of the world around her tonight."

He bent down to kiss her shin. "Good. That's how it should be. And to answer your question, it's nearly midnight."

A brief hit of tension touched down in her body, like an alarm. Tomorrow night at this time, she'd be headed home. This weekend – perfect as it was – would be over. It would be a delicious memory, but only that. A slice of her life that was in the past. There was a part of her that wanted to stop time, and live in this escape to Fiore for a while, forget her debts, forget her obligations, forget Mira and her hubby and the rest of the employees at Blue Pagesaus. Ignore the whole wide world and live in this bubble of sex and chemistry and the delicious sort of getting-to-know you that fools a person into falling. Boy, was she falling for him, headfirst into a crazy kind of like, the kind that made her want to send him sweet texts and naughty texts, that made her want to talk to him about everything and nothing, that made her want to hear all about his day. Every day.

To be the first person he saw in the morning, and the last one he saw at night.

What a crazy notion. She must he high. Intoxicated on epic sex, and she'd need to clear her orgasm-clouded head.

"So Miss Juvia. How's this going to work out?"

She raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "What does Gray-sama mean?"

He pointed from her to him, speaking in a clear, firm voice. "You and me. I don't want this to just be a one-time thing. I want to see you again."

She fixed him with a quizzical look. Surely, he wasn't the kind of man who wanted a long-distance relationship. But then, he said he'd been with his ex what was her name? Briar,is it? Only he knows. And she had no reason to believe he was a player, or a ladies man either. And while she wasn't sure what she wanted from him, she did know one thing for certain – she wanted to see him again. He'd rocked her world in more ways than one. With pleasure, and with laughs, and with the tender ways he had. That was the problem – he was so good for her, and she simply had no real estate in her life for this kind of potential. One of them or both of them would wind up hurt.

But she had enough problems, so she made a split-second choice – to be abundantly honest in this instant about how she felt. "Juvia would like that," she said, without agenda, without teasing. "Juvia lives on the other side of the country though."

"I am aware of that and I want to see you again and again. You're not seeing anyone else, are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, of course not. Juvia wouldn't do that."

"And you like being with me presumably?"

"Obviously."

"So let's do this," he said in the most matter-of-fact tone. As if a relationship spanning 3000 miles were truly that easy.

"How? How are we supposed to pull this off?" As much as she liked him, long-distance love affairs had a gigantic built in roadblock.

"There's this thing called an airplane," he said dryly. "It flies. You get on it. I get on it. We both get off on the other side."

"Oh ha ha, funny"

"Why thank you very much. I like to make sure all departments are fully functional including the humor one."

"Well, it is. But Juvia does work a ton," she said, her natural instinct to erect walls rearing its head.

"As do I."

"So it might not be that often that we can see each other."

"If you are not interested in this continuing, you should just say so rather than point out the obstacles," he said, his dark eyes fixed on hers, his gaze serious and intense.

She opened her mouth to speak, but it was as if she'd been injected with an overdose of nerves. One she needed to ignore. "Juvia is interested in this continuing," she said, and it felt like an admission, as if she were confessing something hard but true. Because this was only supposed to be one weekend. This wasn't supposed to be more. But the idea of this - them - ending after one weekend felt like a stone in her chest.

"Good," he said, running his fingers across her calf, and his touch was something she was already used to, and already going to miss desperately. "We will manage what we can then."

"Okay, but it might get expensive."

"I don't know how to break this to you gently, so I'm just going to be blunt. I do well for myself. I have frequent flyer miles and a credit card that works."

She heaved out a playful sigh, even though inside that was part of what worried her, and a big part of why she needed to keep him not just at an arm's length, but a football field length from Charlie. He'd find a way to blackmail him, tie him up into all sorts of trouble. A prominent lawyer boasting a client list teeming with money, he'd have a field day with Gray.

"I want to see you and I will buy you tickets and buy my own," he continued. "I also have clients in Crocus, Magnolia, Oak Town and Hargeon and I get to the west coast a lot."

"Juvia is sure, but she doesn't want Gray paying for her. Juvia doesn't like owing people," she said with a firmness to her tone. She didn't want to be in anyone's debt ever again.

"I don't want to be paid back. I want to see you. I'm not buying you. I'm saying I want to date you and some dates require a cab, and some require a town car, and some require an airline ticket. And if that's the cost of transportation – an airline ticket – if that's my fare from Fiore to Magnolia, I don't see how that's any different than if you lived in Hargeon and came to see me here over the weekend," he said, keeping his eyes locked on her the whole time as he spoke with such confidence.

"Juvia guesses, but she doesn't want to feel like a kept woman," she said, even though she relished the idea of seeing him. He'd made a more-than-convincing argument that they should make a go of things.

He laughed hard. "No one ever in the whole wide world could keep you. I'm just going to be happy if I can spend a few hours with you."

"Gray likes the sex that much," she said, playfully pushing her toes against his hard abs.

"You know I like the sex. I think the part that's not getting through to you is how very much I like all the other parts. I like what's in here," he said, stretching across her to tap her forehead with his index finger, "And I like doing the things here," he said, sweeping his thumb across her lips, "that involve talking." He traveled down her chest, tracing a line between her breasts, and landing on her heart. "I also like the things I'm seeing in here."

Her heart beat in double time, and it was such a foreign feeling for her, it had been so long since she'd felt for someone. It scared her, but felt wonderful at the same time too. But then, wasn't that what liking someone felt like? A little bit like stepping off the diving board and taking the plunge. She grasped his hand, clutched it in hers, holding his against her chest. His eyes sparkled with a happiness, a genuine sort of joy, as if she'd just said yes to him. Which, she supposed, she had.

"So you're gonna be Juvia's boyfriend?" she spoke in an audible tone

His eyes softened "Ju, I'm not your boyfriend. I'm your lover. The only one." he whispered but enough for her to hear.

"Obviously. Gray is Juvia's only lover. No woman could ever have you and want or need another man."

"Good. Now remember what I was saying about liking all the things we do?"

She nodded. "Yeah?"

He leaned across the bench, kissing her lips gently, then brushed them with his fingertips. The slightest kiss sent tingles through her. "I could do that and other things all night. But right now, I want you to use those lips to tell me more about you. You said about your best friend and his fiancée. Besides your hair stylist. Were you close to Lucy growing up or did you become best friends later?"

Her eyes widened. She was impressed that he remembered all the details, down to her hairdresser. "We've always been close. Irish twins, as they say. We fought like sisters did, but most of the time, we were like this," she said, twisting her index finger around her middle finger. "Read the same books, liked the same TV shows. We were both huge My So-Called Life junkies. The show was only on for one season, but we watched all the episodes over and over on cable, and recited the lines together, and we loved Catalano too from that show. So Lucy and I had this thing in high school when we started dating that we'd always check in on the other with a phone call."

"Ah, the old friend emergency call," he said, sketching air quotes.

"Yup," she said, nodding proudly. "But our deal was if one of us was having a bad time and needed to be saved, that person would say I can't believe Jordan's arm is broken. And if we were having a good time and really liked a guy we'd say You're watching My So-Called Life right now?"

"Ring, ring. Lucy's calling. You better pick up."

Juvia mimed answering a phone. "Hey Lucy, how's it going?" she said into her pretend phone. She paused as if listening. "Oh, I'm so glad Jordan's arm isn't broken." She locked eyes with Gray, and he grinned as she continued her phone call. "What did you say? You're watching My So-Called Life right now?" His grin widened, lighting up his whole gorgeous face. "That is the best show. Well, you have a good time, because Juvia is having the best time."

She hung up her imaginary phone and ran her fingers across his stubbled jaw, sandpaper rough with his more than five-o-clock shadow. "But Juvia must say that Gray is better than My So-Called Life," she said, and was surprised by how easily the admission rolled off her tongue. This was precisely what she hadn't wanted to happen this weekend. To feel. To want. To have strings start to attach themselves that would extend well beyond a weekend.

But here she was making plans, making commitments, telling him exactly how she felt.

What was she getting herself into? She needed to put on the brakes and deal with her debt first. But then Gray's mouth was on her, kissing her hard and hungry again, consuming her with his lips that made her bones vibrate and her blood sing, and all thoughts of brakes and debts and troubles turned to rubble in her brain, because desire had slammed hard into her body.

He picked her up in his arms, carried her inside, up the steps and into his bed. This time there were no ties, no binds, no hard, rough hands, though she had loved all of that.

Now, he simply laid her on his bed and kissed her from head to toe, his lips melting her from the inside out. She trembled, both from the way he touched her and from her heart thundering with hope of what they could be. They could be so good for each other. He entered her, taking his time, making slow, sweet, luxurious love to her as she wrapped her arms and her legs around him, reveling in all the ways they came together. The weekend can't get any better, right?

**So I was reading that FSOG(for the 8th time) scene where Christian ties Ana's hand with his grey tie. Trust me that was fucking hot...so that's when the idea popped up and I-tada- wrote it down...! The chapter was a bit short when I first wrote it and it had only the smut. Thought, that you guys mist be getting bored of smut suspense so I wrote another scene and summed it up with this.**

**So tell me how was it? Liked it, loved it? Just let me know by reviewing**

**Thanks to all those wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter. Reviews are something which always puts smile on my face even if I'm down.**

**Thank you to those fellas who favorited and followed my story.**

**Love you guys tons!**

**Till next time we meet take care and stay well,**

**P . FullbusterBelieve.**


	11. Toast to lies

**So no more smut for this chapter. Just plain submission, melo thoughts, feeling of dejection, betrayal and other nonsense thoughts will cross on both of our lovely Gray and Juvia's mind. **

**Here, it goes. Enjoy the chapter.**

Brunch sounded nice. Juvia envisioned one of those lazy Fiore mornings. They'd make love, then shower, then wander around the city, stumble into some fantastic four-table restaurant that had fabulous French toast or decadent omelets. Wait, no. She had a better idea. They'd go to a diner because diners in Fiore were the best ever and diners in Magnolia could suck it. At the booth, his hands would be all over her, touching her back, her waist, her legs. They'd return to his place, unable to stop touching, then smash into each other in the elevator and fall into his apartment already in a state of undress. Fevered and frenzied, he'd take her, one last time, the kind of urgent and desperate goodbye sex that would make them both miss each other terribly when she left for the airport an hour later, waving goodbye in her taxi, trying hard not to stare out the window the entire time as the cab drove away.

She stretched her arms over her head, enjoying that fantasy as morning sun streaked in the window, painting the bedroom in the early glow of dawn. Gray was a sound sleeper, and lay snoozing on his stomach, the covers hitting his hips. His gorgeous back, strong and muscled, was on display. She was tempted to reach out and touch him, trace lazy lines down his skin, but a light flashed on the nightstand.

Grabbing her phone, she headed into the bathroom and scrolled through her messages as she brushed her teeth.

First there was Mira saying they had a rocking Saturday night and raked in some serious money. Next, Lucy saying Natsu's TV show had hit an all-time high in ratings, and the network execs were talking to him about renewals. The note was followed by several exclamation points.

Then there was a message from Rufus.

Juvia tensed as she opened it.

We have a big whale in town tonight. We're moving up the game. Need to see you there by nine. There is a chance for you to get a lot closer if you can take him down.

She wrote back quickly. Can't. Juvia won't be back til 11.

She set the phone down on the sink counter, finished brushing her teeth, and rinsed with a glass of water. Her phone buzzed again. Perhaps you mistook that for a request. It was not. I will see you at nine.

Anger slithered through her. Hot, black anger at Rufus, at Bora, at all the ways she was indebted to those two. She clicked on the message and dialed Rufus's number.

He answered on the second ring.

"I am not in town," she whispered through gritted teeth. "I can't be there." The sudden change in speech was the indication that she was indeed angry or serious.

"Blunette, I have seen the airline schedules. I even checked for you. And there will be a ticket waiting for you on the 11 a.m. flight back. It gets you into town at two-thirty, so you will have plenty of time to make yourself beautiful and show off those lovely breasts to help distract our high roller."

She squeezed her eyes shut, clenched her free hand, feeling like his prostitute. Like his dirty little trick to lure them in, because that's what she was. A woman used. "Don't you get it?" She said in a low voice, not wanting Gray to hear, though the bathroom door was closed. "I can't."

"But you can. And you will. And if you don't, I will be happy to visit your bar more frequently. After all, it may very well be my bar someday soon. How do you think your pretty little friend with the baby in her belly would like working with me? Maybe we can even put her little one to work for me soon too," he said, and her insides churned with the thought. Images of sweet Mira and her family becoming part of Rufus's circle of indentured servitude made her want to vomit. Not to mention hang her head further in shame. "But I haven't decided if I will keep Blue Pagesaus open, or if I will take great pleasure in driving it into the ground and all that money you needed for your bar will be for naught. But you will have the reminder in front of your face to never try to take my money again," he said, and it was as if his foot were on her chest, digging in, keeping her pinned and prostrate under all his weight. "Unless you come back and you play and you win."

If there was one thing Juvia had learned in this lifetime, and in these few months being on Rufus's very short leash, it was that whoever had the leverage won. There was no bluffing when you owed money to someone who lived on his own side of the law, who operated by his rules. Call him a mobster, call him a gangster, she didn't care about the semantics. A real Tony Soprano but without the Italian heritage, Rufus was like Tony in the sense that he was the man, he was in charge, and you didn't fuck with him. There was no need for a poker face for Rufus because her cards were shit. He had a royal flush. He could take what he wanted from her. She knew of his ways, had heard of all the things he'd done, how he made sure money and debts were always paid to him, and for much more than the debtor bargained for.

The interest he charged damn near killed you.

When you owed him, he owned you and that meant everyone you cared about was in line if you couldn't pay the vig. Soon, he'd encroach further, plucking at her family, her friends, all her loved ones. She couldn't take the risk of pissing him off. He'd hurt someone to punish her for her impudence. She had no choice but to abide by his wishes.

"Fine. I will see you tonight."

She stabbed the end button on her screen, but it was thoroughly unsatisfying. She pushed both hands roughly through her hair, grabbing hard against her scalp, something, anything, to unleash her agitation. She wanted to shake a fist at the sky, to slam her phone onto the floor. But in the end, she'd have to do what Rufus told her to do. Come home, slide into a tight black dress, and too-high heels, and sit down at the table ready to be ogled and to win. She was his secret weapon, a one-two punch with boobs and talent.

She looked at the time. The flight he wanted her on left in two hours.

The back of her eyes burned, the start of a thick sob threatening her. She inhaled sharply, drawing her hurt back inside, sucking it down. She was a fool for thinking she could manage any sort of relationship while she was still clawing her way out of the mess her last relationship had left for her. But that's what she was – a fool, a mark, a pawn. She'd been taken, she'd been scammed by Bora and she had no clue it was happening until it was done. Damn him, leaving her saddled with this while he got away scot-free. Leaving her no choice but to walk away from a man she was starting to feel real things for.

But feeling more for Gray would only put him in the line of fire. She had to extricate herself before she made her problems his problems. No one wanted that kind of shit in their lives.

She was stuffing her clothes in her suitcase. Gray rubbed his eyes, and covered his mouth as he yawned. Maybe he was seeing things, but it sure looked like Juvia was fixing to get the hell out of the apartment. Dressed in jeans and a sweater, she was tugging the zipper closed on her suitcase.

"I thought your flight wasn't til five," he said, scrubbing his hand across his jaw.

She shook her head. "Juvia got it wrong. Juvia transposed the times. It's 11:05, not five-eleven."

"Let's just change it then."

"Juvia tried. The later flight is booked," she said, and her voice was strained, as if she were speaking through a sieve.

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, really," she said, but she didn't look at him. She kept tugging and yanking at her suitcase. He got out of bed to help, kneeling down on the floor next to her. His shoulder bumped hers, and she cringed as if he'd burned her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she said, crisply as he closed the suitcase for her.

"You don't seem fine."

"I just need to go, that's all. I hate being late and missing flights. It totally stresses me out," she said, and there was a hitch in her voice, as if she were about to cry. Did she have some kind of bad childhood memory about missing a flight? Because she sure as hell seemed sadder than the moment warranted.

"Let me go with you then to the airport. We can at least spend more time together in the car."

She shook her her head. "That's sweet. But Juvia just have to go. The cab is already here." She stood up. "I need to get going. Juvia is going to have to work tonight too," she added.

He cocked his head to the side, saying nothing, just studying her. He was used to negotiations, to dealmaking, to knowing when someone was lying, and his hackles were raised.

She didn't seem so stressed or sad anymore. She seemed full of shit.

"Which one is is it, Juvia?" His words came out more harshly than he thought. Or maybe they were exactly as harsh as he felt. "Are you working tonight or did you mix up your flights? Because I'd buy one or maybe I'd buy the other. But two seems like you're piling on the excuses."

She huffed out through her nostrils, narrowed her eyes. "Do not even think about accusing me of lying."

"I did not accuse. I asked," he said. "But it's interesting to see where your brain went."

Her eyes widened, and they were filled with anger. "I have to go," she said, biting out the words. "I need to get out of here. I have shit to take care of at home and that is that. I will call you later."

"I'm so sorry to hear Jordan's arm is broken," he said, not bothering to strip the anger from his voice.

She shot him a furious look, but kept her mouth shut as she grabbed her bag, headed down the steps to the front door and out of his building.

The door clanged shut, the sound of it echoing throughout his home, leaving him with cold, empty silence.

He could have gone after her. Followed her, gently grabbed her arm, and asked if she was okay, if he'd done something wrong. But there was no point. She didn't want to be stopped. She didn't need to be stopped. She was a woman who'd made up her mind, and he had enough self-pride and smarts to know he'd been played. Especially when he grabbed his computer and sank down on the couch in his living room to look up the email from Virgin Fiore. Since he'd been the one to buy the ticket for her, he'd also booked the airfare.

His heart dropped. Hot shame spread in his chest. He had no clue what had gone wrong, but the time on the ticket told him that all this falling had been a one-way street.

She was still on the 5:11 flight.

He cursed more times than he could count as he slammed his laptop closed. He ran a hand through his hair, anger and frustration coursing through his bloodstream. The last thing he wanted to do was sit with this feeling. He pulled on workout clothes and went to the boxing gym to spend the morning punching the bag alone, letting all his anger pour out of him, and his hurt too. The stupid hurt he felt for having been left.

He'd only known her for a short time. Had only spent a few days with her. Perfect, fabulous wonderful days, but even so it shouldn't feel like an ache without her. Like a gaping hole in his chest.

It should feel like nothing.

Like nothing. He let those words echo in his head with each punishing jab until eventually his mind was blank, and his body was tired, and he hoped against hope he'd forget her fast.

**Sooooo...like it, hate it? ****A review for your thoughts?**

**Anyway, once again I'm really really thankful to those people who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Love you guys tons! And thanks for those lovely 91 reviews. I hope if you guys keep up with this story patiently it will very soon cross the 100+ limit. So here's a request. Please help this story to continue 100+ reviews. Xoxo.**

**The streaks of winter can be finally felt in the air. I have already started to use my warm blanket during night coz' thats when the temperature's more. Anyway, winter is approaching. And winter means celebration. So get excited people...!**

**Till next time we meet...take care,**

**P. FullbusterBelieve**


End file.
